Mama Agreste
by Kid-of-Percabeth
Summary: Aphrodite remembers she has another child, and she sends Piper along with our favourite couple to bring him to America. But retrieving him is gonna be harder than the trio thought. Especially if that demigod happens to be a superhero named Cat Noir. Rated T. (Original story has been deleted, and chapters coming out every Fri/Sat) (Semi crack but not really)
1. Chapter 1

**Oh my gosh guys, it's finally here and being reposted! For those that are new, welcome, and to those that have been waiting... I'm sorry it took so long! Please forgive me! (Warning, it's gonna be a _lil _bit different compared to how I first wrote this all. **

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN PJO/HoO OR MIRACULOUS**

**Piper's POV:**

It was like any normal day at Camp Half Blood. Kids were sparring in the arena. Lava burns were being treated in the infirmary. Percy was getting chased by Annabeth for something stupid he probably said. The Stolls were pranking the Demeter cabin. And I was teasing Leo about being a certain daughter of Atlas.

However, things went a little different, when Chiron came up to me,not Percy and Annabeth, but me, when there was demigod trouble. It was that moment I knew, something wasn't right.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

I was eating at the Aphrodite table during lunch when Chiron came up to me.

"Piper," I looked up from my salad.

"What is it Chiron?" I asked.

"Can you please come to the Big House after you finish you lunch." I nodded, even though I was very confused. I locked eyes with Annabeth, then Percy. Concern written all over their expressions. I finished the rest of my food in silence. Afterwards, I made my way to the Big Blue House strong **(A/N: Welcome welcome welcome to the Big Blue House!)**. I went inside and saw Chiron talking to someone. However, every time I tried to see her face, it flickered and changed. That's when I realised he was talking to my mother.

"Hello mother, Chiron." Aphrodite turned around.

"Piper! How's my favourite child being? Are things going well between you and Jason? Has Percabeth been doing anything that I need to know about?" I rolled my eyes at my mothers antics.

"I'm fine. And by the way, shouldn't you know exactly what's happening between Jason and I. And what's happening between Percabeth, especially since you told me yourself that you spend most of your time spying on them.

She giggled. "You're right Piper, I know exactly what's happening between you and Jason, and Percabeth. But I love asking all my children how they're relationships are going. Most of the time they ask me to spice up their love lives. If you know what I mean." She giggled once more then winked at me as my face grew hot./span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1""As much as I hate to interrupt this, we need to get on with why Piper is here." I looked at Chiron. I totally forgot he was there. I looked at my mother.

"What is it?" I asked. She looked at me.

"Well my dear, I have found another child of mine." I was confused again. "Why are you telling me this? Shouldn't a satyr get him/her?" Aphrodite shook her head.

"I'm not sending a satyr all the way to France to get my son." My eyes widened.

"Why is there a demigod in France!?" I yelled. Aphrodite sighed.

"Well, you see. Well, first of all, you've heard of Gabriel Agreste have you not?" I nodded.

"I know him. He's the guy that makes a lot of the clothes dad wears for his movies or everyday attire. Doesn't he have a son that models for him?" Se nodded.

"Yep. And that's the demigod you have to get. His name is Adrien. He goes to Collège Françoise Dupont in Paris. You have to bring him here so that he gets the proper training he needs as a demigod. It will take a while for you to get close enough to him, and get him to introduce you to his father. That's when you need to explain what's going on. His father is very protective of Adrien, so it may take some charmspeak to get him to listen to you." I nodded.

"How long will I need to be there? Do I have to go alone?" Aphrodite smiled./

"You will have to go there for at least two weeks. And no, you're not going alone. You will be taking my favourite couple with you who are currently underwater playing cards." I raised an eyebrow at her.

"Don't look at me like that darling, it's called multi-tasking." I shrugged. Oh well.

"Is that all you have to tell me."

"Yep. Chiron will explain the rest. Ta-ta!" I shut my eyes just as she flashed back to Olympus. Then I looked at Chiron.

"What other information is there?" I asked.

"Sit down Piper, this may come as a little shock to you." I complied and sat down on the ping pong table.

"Now, Adrien isn't just a child of Aphrodite. He is also a super hero who goes by the name Chat Noir." I ended up falling off the table.

"What!?" I yelled. Now before you ask any questions, I don't know how they came so fast either. Within seconds of my confusion, Percy and Annabeth broke down the door and simultaneously yelled, "What happened? And anyone hurt?" With their weapons out, eyes searching for any sign of danger. After a few seconds of awkward silence, Chiron laughed. "Of course you two would come here in record time when a friend of yours yelled."

"So... Nothing happened?" Percy asked. Chiron and I shook our heads.

"That's a relief. So why did you yell out?" Annabeth asked. I looked toward Chiron, unsure whether or not to tell them. Chiron smiled then cleared his throat.

"Well, at least I won't have to repeat this multiple times. Now, Percy, Annabeth, take a seat." They complied and sat down together on the chairs. I went back to the table.

"Now Aphrodite just recently remembered one of her children, and is sending you two and Piper on a quest to retrieve him."

"Why can't a satyr get him? He isn't dangerous is he?" Annabeth asked.

"He's in Paris France. That's why she's sending us." I answered. The couple nodded.

"Now, his father is very over protective, yet very distant towards Adrien, his son. A few months ago, Adrien, and a girl named Marinette Dupain-Cheng, found two wooden boxes on their desks. In Adrien's box, was a silver ring with a paw print on it. In Marinette's was a pair of red earrings. Now these weren't any ordinary jewelry. When they opened this boxes, well technically their cases, but that's not the point. Anyway, when they opened them, a creature came out of each of the jewelry. From the ring, came out a floating black cat like creature that's about the size of a mouse. Out of the earrings came out a red bug creature with three black dots. One on the forehead and one on each cheek. Now these creatures are called kwamis.

"These kwami s are very ancient and powerful beings, who are immortal and give special powers to their masters. The cat kwami, whose name is Plagg, grants the power of destruction. Tikki, the ladybug Kwami, grants the power of creation. Now, there's an evil guys named Hawkmoth who turns people with negative emotions into super villains with what he calls 'akumas', which are butterflies that were unlucky enough to have his powers transferred into it. Now, Plagg and Tiki turn Adrien and Marinette into the superheroes Chat Noir and Ladybug. And I'm sure you all know who's who." We all looked at Percy who pouted.

"Come on you guys! I'm not that stupid." We laughed at him.

"Of course you're not stupid Percy. You're a Seaweed Brain." We laughed as Percy pouted again.

"Chiron can you just continue with your explanation?" Percy whined.

"Of course Percy." He replied, a hint of a smile upon his features. "Now Chat Noir fight with a magical baton which has no limitations to how long it grows. This baton also serves as a communication device, as well as a GPS or tracking device. Ladybug has a magical yo-yo which also has unlimited wire which helps her go from building to building. These two weapons can also deflect bullets, and if spun fast enough, can cut through metal."

"Ooooh! Where can we get one of those?" Percy exclaimed. We laughed at him.

"What? Are you saying you don't want one?" We laughed again.

"Perce you're so childish." Annabeth said. Said boy rolled his eyes.

"You know you love me."

"Keep telling yourself that Seaweed Brain." Percy put a hand on his heart with a dramatic hurt expression on his face.

"You wound me Wise Girl! I think I'm dying of heartbreak now." Annabeth rolled her eyes at his antics but then kissed him on the nose. "Does your heart feel better now?" She asked sarcastically.

"Hmm. Maybe if you kiss me again it will be perfect once more!" Annabeth punched him in the shoulder but ended up kissing him anyway. With me laughing on the sidelines and Chiron only chuckling at them.

"Now children, I think we're getting a little off track now." Still grinning like idiots, us three demigods reverted our attention back to him.

"Now, Ladybug's yo-yo also has the power to purify the akumas. Akumas are just normal people who get turned into super villains when they feel a very strong sense of anger or sadness. What you should know, is that somehow, no one knows the real identities of the two heroes. Even though it's obvious. Now that that's out of the way, you have a day before it's time to leave to Paris. Aphrodite will bless you two," he looked at Percy and Annabeth, "so that you'll be able to speak French as long as your in the country. As Piper already knows, you will be there for two weeks minimum, so after this, I suggest you go IM your family about this okay?" We nodded.

"Now, you are going to be staying at the Grand Paris Hotel. This place is owned by the mayor, André Bourgeois. Now to give you a warning, ever since his wife died, he spoilt his daughter Chloe to make her happy. Try not to let her get to you. It won't be good if any of you become akumatised. Okay, I think that's all you need to know. Pack your bags and meet back here at 9am sharp. Straight after breakfast. You may all go now."

"Cya Chiron." We said as we went outside. I then went to my cabin to pack up everything early. After wards I continued on with my day.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Straight after breakfast I made my to the Big House. And surprisingly, Percy got there before me. I was about to ask whether or not the apocalypse had started, but then I noticed Annabeth who was on her laptop strong(A/N: Let's say that as a gift for going through another war and Tartarus for them, Athena and Hephaestus created another laptop for Annabeth to use since she lost the other one in Tartarus)/strong. Now that makes sense. I checked my watch. It read 8:55. Only five minutes until Chiron comes.

"So why are you here so early?" I asked Percy. He scowled. "Annabeth didn't want me to be late like always so she only let me eat one plateful of food before dragging me here."

I laughed. "That's Annabeth for you. So how long have you two been waiting?"

"Only ten minutes." Annabeth answered.

"Only ten minutes!? It felt like hours!" Percy exclaimed. Annabeth and I laughed at him.

"Oh Percy. This aspect of your personality makes me wonder what kind of kids you two'll have." To my surprise the two laughed, instead of blushing beet red like they usually did.

"Well it won't be long 'till everyone finds out." My eyes widened as I turned to Annabeth.

"You're pregnant!?" I yelled. They laughed, with a tint of red on their cheeks.

"Nope. I proposed to Annabeth yesterday in the lake." Percy answered as Annabeth showed me the ring. I squealed.

"Oh My God when's the wed-MMPH!" The couple slapped their hands over my mouth./

"SHH!" They looked around and I followed their eyes. There was no one around. They sighed in relief then slowly removed their hands from my face.

"Piper don't just go around yelling out what we're supposed to tell everyone else." Percy scolded.

"Who else knows?" I asked.

"Our parents, Grover, Juniper, Thalia, Nico, Tyson, Ella, Clarisse, Will, Chris, the Stolls, Katie-"

"Those three were by accident." Percy cut in. "They ran in on us telling the others the good news."

"As I was saying, Chiron, my siblings, the gods and you, know about us." Annabeth finished.

"And before we leave, we're gonna announce the news to everyone here, and at CJ." Percy added.

"This is so exciting! And we're going to Paris! The city of lo-" I scowled cutting off myself. The couple laughed at me.

"It's not funny!" I said before pouting.

"Yes it is. It's hilarious whenever your Aphrodite shows! And then you're face afterwards!" They burst into another set of giggles.

"Ahem." We turned to see Chiron.

"I've gathered the campers and set up the IMs. You two can go now. Piper, just wait on the sidelines. After their announcement you can go up and briefly explain the quest. Don't put too much detail. Afterwards Aphrodite will flash you all to Paris, outside the airport. Got it?" We nodded.

"Good, now go." We took our stuff and left.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

As we approached the dining pavilion, all chatter ceased. Percy and Annabeth left their stuff with me, then walked to the front.

"So, as you all have been informed. Annabeth and I have very serious and very important news that you all need to be aware of." Percy started. The demigods started getting worried. I fought hard to conceal my smile. So did the others that knew what was going on.

"What is it? Is it another attack?" Reyna questioned via Iris Message. They shook their heads then grinned. Percy held up Annabeth's hand. The one that had the ring. There was an audible and simultaneous gasp, followed by silence.

"We're getting married!" They yelled. It was silent for two seconds. Then the cheers broke out.

"PERCABETH! PERCABETH! PERCABETH! PERCABETH!" The Stolls started chanting. Everyone else followed suit.

"PERCABETH! PERCABETH! PERCABETH! PERCABETH! WHOOOOOOO!"

"Everybody!" Clarisse yelled, standing up on the table. "TO THE LAKE!" Cheers from the campers were heard as the hoisted up Percabeth on their shoulders. The Iris Messages we had put on earlier, following us to the lake. Then they dumped them in. And more cheering followed. Everyone peered into the water, wanting to see them kiss this time. And they didn't disappoint. Everyone started chanting and cheering again.

"PERCABETH! PERCABETH! PERCABETH! PERCABETH!" That was until, my mother showed up. When she did, everyone silenced and bowed, not wanting their love lives ruined. Our favourite couple came out of the water. Dry. Like always.

"Lady Aphrodite."

She turned to them then squealed. "Eeeeeeeekkk! If it isn't my favourite couple in the entire universe!" Then she proceeded to crush the life out of them in a hug. Shock was written all over their features, after all hugs from a god or goddess are quite rare if they're not your parent.

"Mother, if you keep going like that, you'll kill them before they have the chance to even pick out what to wear." I stated. She pouted at me.

"You're no fun Piper. Anyway, are you three ready for your quest?" We nodded.

"Wait, what quest?" Nico interrupted. He glared at Percy and Annabeth.

"You didn't tell me about any quest."

"Yo Death Breath! If there's anyone they're gonna tell first it was gonna be me!" Thalia interrupted via IM.

"No way."

"Yes way."

"No way."

"Yes way."

"Blahh!" Grover interrupted. "They would both tell me before they even remembered you two existed!" We looked toward Percy and Annabeth who shrugged.

"Well, Grover does actually have a point there. Sorry guys." Annabeth said. Nico and Thalia looked at each other. Then the bantering started up again.

"But after Grover it'd be me." Thalia said.

"Nuh uh Maple Syrup, it'll be me." Nico shot back.

"Did you just call me what I think you just called me?" Thalia replied, glaring at him. Before Nico could reply, Aphrodite interrupted.

"Continue your banter later darlings. These three need to retrieve a son of mine who moved to Paris France years back and they'll be gone for a month tops."

"Don't murder anyone while we're gone! Unless it's monster!" Percy yelled, right before Aphrodite flashed us to Paris.

**\- KoP out**


	2. Chapter 2

**Edit: Okay so I know I said every Friday, but I swear I had a good reason for not posting on time (if you'll listen to me). So, it's been raining a lot, and storming a lot and my wifi was down for hours. That's it. That's literally the reason. The wifi cut off and I couldn't post.**

**That being said, here you go!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN PJO/HoO OR MIRACULOUS**

**(Also, it's been a year since LadyBug and Chat Noir appeared.) Enjoy!**

**Adrien POV:**

I sighed as I stepped out of the car. Father had been ignoring me more than usually. He didn't even acknowledge me when I accidentally interrupted an important business call he had.

"Hey dude!" My head snapped up and I saw Nino walking towards me with Alya, grins plastered over their faces.

"Hey guys." I replied smiling.

"Dudes, did you hear that we're having new students? And they're gonna be in our class?" Alya asked. I shook my head.

"Since when were we having new students?" Nino asked. Alya shrugged.

"Well they must be important considering they're moving to a private school, and they're staying at the Grand Paris Hotel!" My eyes widened.

"Seriously!?" We asked simultaneously.

"What's wrong?" A new voice asked. We turned to see Marinette who looked really confused.

"There's new kids coming today. And they're staying at Mayor Bourgeois hotel." Nino explained.

"I wonder if Chloe's done anything to them yet." I said. I then noticed that Marinette started hiding behind Alya with a red face. I raised an eyebrow at Alya. She simply shrugged and as I turned, I swear I saw a smirk on her face.

"Hey how come your so early?" Nino asked.

"Oh yeah. You're never this early." Alya added. "What happened?" Before she could say anything else, we heard yelling.

"For the last time, let go of my boyfriend!" (A/N: They don't want strangers knowing they're engaged), I'm pretty sure everyone outside the school turned to see what's happening. And I have to say, it was very interesting. Chloe was latched onto a black haired and tan guy's arm, while a pretty blonde and brunette tried to get her off.

"Ugh, let go of me you peasants and leave me and my new boyfriend alone." Chloe snarled. The guy looked ready to puke. Literally, his face was green. The two girls let go of Chloe.

"That's it." The blonde said, almost growling. She punched, Chloe. Straight in the face. Chloe fell to the ground. A gasp went around the whole area. Chloe shrieked.

"Did you just hit me?!" She yelled getting up. I noticed the guy run to the brunette who started patting him on the back, giving him a sympathetic look, while he rubbed his probably bruised arm and breathed heavily as if he just ran a marathon.

"How the hell does she have such a strong grip?" He said gasping for air. The brunette sighed.

"Bro, she's a spoilt bitch. She probably used to hang onto her dad's leg or something if she didn't get what she wants." The guy sighed then stood up straight.

"I'm so glad you didn't end up like her. I don't think I could take three of her type." I wonder who her dad is. Maybe he's a mayor of some other city. Or someone famous. She doesn't dress like someone who's famous. Then again I wouldn't either if I had a choice. My train of thought was interrupted by a shriek.

"My daddy will get the army to arrest you! And you'll be thrown out of the country!" She threatened. To my surprise, as well as everyone in the whole city (considering the press somehow got here), the blonde laughed. Laughed.

"Chloe, I don't care. You can get your dad to do whatever you want to 'make me pay', it doesn't matter to me. But just so you know, karma's a bitch and everything will all come right back at you in the form of your worst nightmare."

"Ha! As if you could do anything to me!" She exclaimed, however she was was trembling in fear ever so slightly. "Besides, you don't even know me! So you wouldn't know what my nightmares are about."

The girl smiled sweetly at Chloe. "Hmm, really? Well let me guess. Your nightmares, are about your daddy losing his position as mayor, and you end up on the streets, with no money, no food, dressed in dirty old rags, with bad hair days every day and no makeup to hide the dirt and grime you've received from the ground. Am I right?"

Chloe opened her mouth to reply, but nothing came out. "Ugh! You will pay for this!" She yelled as she stomped away.

"That'll teach her." The guy said. The brunette nodded whilst laughing quietly, and wiped tears out of her eyes.

"The look on her face was priceless! I'm so glad my mum chose you two to come with me here."

"Wise Girl, you have no idea how hard it was for us to stifle our laughter while you were talking her down. I swear I would've died if you kept going." The guy said, putting his arm around the blonde, who I now dubbed 'Wise Girl'. Then they saw us. And their eyes widened.

"Oooh, looks like we have an audience girls." The guy said. Man I really need to learn their names. 'Wise Girl' shrugged.

"Well at least they know not to mess with us Percy." The guy, Percy, nodded.

"You're right Annabeth. I've had enough bullies to last me a lifetime. Same with Piper. Right?" He looked at the brunette, Piper, nodded.

"Tell me about it." She replied rolling her eyes. 'Wise Girl', I mean Annabeth, checked her watch.

"We still have about ten minutes. Oh well, let's go inside guys." They nodded, then followed her chatting quite loudly about how bullies are asses or bitches. I turned towards my friends, my eyes still wide with shock. It was silent, then.

"THAT WAS SO FREAKING AWESOME!" We all yelled in unison.

"Those new kids are amazing!" Marinette exclaimed.

"I know right!" I answered. Marinette nodded, but then her eyes widened and her cheeks began to turn pink. She then looked to the ground avoided eye contact with me.

'What's up with her?' I mouthed to Alya and Nino. They shared a knowing smile before shrugging at me. I dismissed it as nothing.

"Let's go follow them." I said. They nodded. When we went inside, most of the class were there already. The new kids, Annabeth and Percy were sitting at a new desk in front of Chloe and Sabrina's one. Piper, was sitting next to Sabrina, who looked really uncomfortable as they all talked to her. I sat down in my seat next to Nino.

"What do you think they're saying to her?" I asked him, gesturing to the new kids. He looked over at them, then shrugged.

"I don't know dude. Those three have already made a pretty cool impression on everyone in the school already." His eyes widened.

"They're coming over here!" He whispered. Then he went on his phone.

"Hi." I jumped at the voice. It was Annabeth. Percy and Piper snickered behind her.

"Hi." I replied awkwardly.

"You Adrien Agreste right?" She said. I internally groaned but smiled on the outside. Not more fangirls.

"That's me." I answered.

"Great!" Piper interrupted. "Not even a day here and we've found you already. Now is there any chance you can get us an appointment with your dad? We need to talk to him as soon as we can." I looked at them suspiciously?

"Why? What's so important that you need to talk to him right away. " They shook their heads.

"Don't worry about it." Percy answered. "We need to talk to him about something personal to him. It isn't anything bad, we promise. We travelled here on our parents' behalf." I slowly nodded.

"Okay. I'll try to talk to him tonight and I'll tell you tomorrow at school. I'll also need a name. You know, so that he- Or, his assistant actually, can see whether or not it's something that's urgent." The three looked a little confused. "If you're on your parents' behalf, you can just give me their name." They nodded.

"Piper." The couple said in unison, looking at said girl. She frowned a little, but then nodded, sighing.

"Uh so do I like just tell you or write it down or something…?"

"Oh yeah!" I exclaimed, going through my pockets to find my phone. I opened up the chat with Natalie, and quickly wrote a message, before handing it to Piper. "Here, just type whosever's name."

She nodded and quickly typed the name before handing my phone back.

Tristan Mclean. It read. My eyes widened.

"Your dad's Tris- Mph!" Before I could finish saying his name, Piper slapped her hand to my mouth, cutting me off.

"Shhhh." She whispered cautiously looking around. After that she took her hand off my face.

"Don't tell anyone. I don't want anyone treating me differently just because of my dad." She said. I nodded. But then a thought occurred to me.

"Uh Piper?"

"What?"

"When Miss Bustier does roll call, she says your last name, then first name." I answered. Her eyes widened as the other two snickered behind her back.

"What!?" She yelled. I could feel everyone's eyes on the two of us.

"Is something wrong?" Everyone turned to see Miss Bustier at the door way. Then she noticed the three new students.

"Ah! You are our three new students correct?" They nodded.

"Follow me outside. I'd like to speak with you before the bell rings." Just then the bell rang. She sighed, then turned to the rest of the class.

"Okay class, I need to talk to the new students before we can do anything, so for now, you can chat quietly with each other." With that, she ushered the three of them outside, then closed the door. I turned to my friends.

"What was that about Adrien?" Alya asked.

"About what?" I asked. Actually confused.

"Dude, she means with that Piper girl, what's so special about her dad that she stopped you from saying his name?" Nino explained, rolling his eyes.

"Oh yeah." I said. Then I glanced around the room to make sure no one was listening.

"Huddle." I said. We all leant forward.

"Okay, don't freak out guys." I looked around the room quickly once more before whispering, "Her dad, is Tristan Mclean." I whispered. It took a few seconds for it to sink in, but eventually they got it through their heads.

"Huh!?" They yelled. I sighed. Damnit. The class looked at us as we smiled sheepishly in unison.

"Don't freak out guys. Besides, you have a worldwide famous model as a classmate already. Why is it so surprising to have Piper here?" I asked.

"Dude, you know she spent her childhood stealing things." Nino said.

"Really?" I asked.

"Yeah!" Alya answered. "She even-"

"Alright class that's enough!" Miss Bustier exclaimed, returning to the classroom with the new kids, who sat down in the seats they were in before.

It's time for role call." She said, as the picked up her clipboard.

"Agreste, Adrien?"

"Present!" I said.

"Bourgeois, Chloe?" It was silent.

"Chloe?" Still now answer. I saw the new kids quietly laughing at the front.

"Hmm." Miss Bustier said, as she crossed off her name.

"Bruel, Ivan?"

"Present."

"Césaire, Alya"

"Present!"

"Chase, Annabeth"

"Here!"

"Oh that's right, Annabeth, in this school, we say 'present', as a sort of discipline so that they don't say anything rude." Miss said. Annabeth nodded curtly.

"Sorry, I guess I'm used to saying 'here' since we did come from America."

"No worries. Just remember to say present next time." Annabeth smiled then nodded.

"Couffaine, Juleka"

"Present."

"Dupain-Cheng, Marinette?"

"Present." Miss Bustier looked shocked. It makes sense. After all, she usually bursts through the door at this time. After a few seconds, she continued through the roll.

"Haprèle, Mylène?"

"Present."

"Jackson, Perseus?"

"Present! And can you please call me Percy?" He asked. "When people usually call me Perseus, it means they're really mad at me and feel like murdering me at the moment." The class laughed at him. Miss Bustier just smiled.

"Of course. Kanté, Max?"

"Present."

"Kubdel, Alix?"

"Present."

"Kurtzberg, Nathaniel?"

"Present."

"Lahiffe, Nino?"

"Present!"

"Lavillant, Rose?"

"Present Miss Bustier!"

"Lê Chién, Kim?"

"Present."

"Piper?"

"Present!" Before the teacher could go on, Lila interrupted.

"Miss Bustier, how come's you didn't say Piper's last name?"

"Because Miss Rossi, she specifically asked me, not to. Now, don't interrupt me again." Lila huffed in annoyance.

"I guess that means she's got a lame family." She stated. At that Piper's head snapped into her direction, glaring at Lila, who continued on. "Her mother's probably a whore and her dad must be a drunkyard or something." Piper looked ready to snap her head, but before she could argue, someone else beat her to it.

"What's your problem?" Annabeth exclaimed standing up and glaring daggers at her.

"Excuse me?" Lila said, standing up as well.

"Annabeth, stop." Percy said cautiously, tugging on her arm. She ignored him.

"Let me tell you something Lila." Annabeth said her name with so much disgust I could practically feel it. "I know for a fact that Piper's parents aren't perfect, no one is, but one thing's for certain. They're both more than you could ever be. Even if her parents were a whore or drunk they'd still be infinitely better than you are." I didn't notice it before, but Annabeth was literally shaking in anger, and probably would have tried to kill Lila if it wasn't for Percy holding onto her arm.

"You bitch!" Lila began to move down, to attack Annabeth, but before she could get far Miss Bustier cut in.

"Lila Rossi! Take your belongings and go to the principle's office right now!" Lila stopped, and glared at Annabeth instead. She then stomped away to retrieve her stuff, then proceeded to stomp out of the classroom.

"Annabeth, please step outside for a minute." Annabeth nodded curtly before walking out.

"Class, don't do anything while we are outside." She then followed Annabeth out. Once she closed the door, I heard a groan. Percy started smacking his head onto the desk.

"Why-smack-does-smack-this-smack-happen-smack-every-smack-single-smack-time-smack."

"Woah dude!" Nino yelled as he stopped him from hitting his head again.

"You might get brain damage if you keep doing that." He said.

"Oh I wouldn't worry about that happening." Piper said. "It's already filled with Seaweed." Percy glared at her.

"Not helping Piper." He said.

"First day and we're already gonna get kicked out. What number is this one?" He asked.

"Number nine." **(A/N: Kindergarten-1, Yr1-2, Yr2-3, so on. So far, he hasn't been kicked out Goode, but he had to transfer to this one for the quest)**

"Exactly. If I get kicked out of another school, my mum's gonna kill me! And Paul! And Mr B! Oh, well, maybe not Mr B, but my mum and step-dad will!" He got up and started pacing. But I was too shocked to say anything. Piper sighed. And silence followed.

"You were kicked out of eight schools?" Nathaniel asked. Percy, sighed, then nodded.

"Yeah, I was a very, very, very, very, very troubled child." He answered. "Something bad happened at every school, and every time it was blamed on me. Most of the time it was my fault, the other times the teachers just hated me." It was silent. The the door opened. Nino and Percy went back to their seats as Miss Bustier and Annabeth came in. Once she was seated, Miss started talking.

"Okay class, let's continue with the role shall we?" No one answered, since there was literally no point. She continued. I sighed. This sure was an interesting day. And I had a feeling it was gonna get much more interesting later on.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

I was proved right when, we heard the screams. It was another akumatised victim. As soon as the teacher told us to get out, I ran the the boys bathroom. Plagg came out of my jacket pocket.

"It's probably Chloe, considering what happened earlier."

"I've got a feeling you're right. Plagg, Claws Out!"

**-KoP out**


	3. Chapter 3

**Oop, the short popcorn chapter.**

**Annabeth POV:**

As soon as the screams broke out, Percy, Piper and I shared a look, before watching Adrien and Marinette (aka Chat Noir and Ladybug) run out the classroom yelling out excuses. Honestly, how does no one realise that they're the superheroes of Paris.

"C'mon!" Piper yelled running out. Percy and I had no choice but to follow her. We practically ran around the whole school in record time before finally stopping at the kitchens.

"What are we doing here?" I asked suspiciously. Percy rolled his eyes.

"Wise Girl I though you knew us better than that! We're making popcorn before watching the fight." I laughed and shook my head.

"Of course." I started helping them. It only took about two minutes, considering there were multiple microwaves. Afterwards, we grabbed our four bowls (one for Piper and I, and two for Percy), then ran up to watch the fight on the roof. From what we could see, things weren't going to well for the super duo. Chloe was in one of the stupid looking akuma outfits, gigantified, and suffocating the two in her hands.

"Where is Annabeth Chase!?" She yelled. Well crap.

"Why are the akuma outfits so… strange?" Piper asked.

"How are we supposed to know?" Percy replied.

"Look out!" Ladybug yelled. We looked up to see a giant trashcan coming our way.

"Run!" I yelled. We just made it out of the way, while eating popcorn. Chloe yelled out in anger. She dropped the super duo and charged towards us.

"You know, I didn't think Chloe could get any uglier." Piper muttered.

"ARGH! HOW DARE YOU!" My eyes widened.

"Crap she heard you!" Percy yelled as we ran across the rooftops.

"No duh!" She yelled. We heard crash.

"No! My popcorn!" Percy yelled as one of the bowls slipped out of his hand.

"Get over it Percy you can make more later!" I yelled as we dodged another trashcan as well as some rags. Ladybug and Chat Noir just sat on the floor watching us, their jaws on the floor.

"Aren't you gonna help us out!?" I yelled. That snapped back into reality. As we were running we all continued to eat. Once we got far away, we sat down and continued to watch the fight. I wonder how they'll do against us. They'd probably make a pretty cool opponent. My thoughts were interrupted as something tied us together.

"Ow!" Percy exclaimed, as we landed on the street.

"Sorry." Chat Noir, (Adrien) said.

"No prob." I replied. "Now hurry up and go stop Chloe. All we wanted to do is eat popcorn and watch." They nodded slowly sharing an odd look. "Right. Take care!" They then leapt back into battle. It didn't take long for them to defeat her. We didn't even get to finish our popcorn.

"Miraculous Ladybug!" She yelled. Billions of ladybugs went around, fixing all the destruction caused by Chloe, (who's akumatised name happened to be Piece of Trash). As soon as Percy and Piper heard the I swear they almost died laughing. After Marinette and Adrien- oops, sorry Chat Noir and Ladybug left, their friends ran up to us. As well as a bunch of reporters.

"Who are you? How did you do that?"

"Are you going to help our resident heroes in their upcoming battles?"

"Woah! You two are so cool!" We rolled our eyes. Well, Percy and I did. Piper looked really uncomfortable. Oh yeah. I forgot she doesn't like attention.

"C'mon guys. We still have more popcorn to eat." I said, while dragging them back to the school and ignoring everyone completely. They tried following us, but Percy gave them one of his famous glares, then they froze before slowly leaving. Piper breathed a sigh of relief.

"Thanks you two."

"Don't worry about it Pipes." Percy said smiling. "Now let's go get my popcorn that's probably still on the roof!" He ran off without us. Piper and I shared a look. Then we burst out laughing. When he came back, we were still laughing. Tears were streaming out of our eyes.

"Laugh at me all you want." He said. "Food always comes before education."

I stopped laughing, allowing a serious expression to take over my face. "What was that Seaweed Brain?"

He paused and gave me a nervous smile. "Come on Wise Girl it was just a harmless joke."

"A joke? Really? Didn't you literally just say that food, comes before education? The very thing my mother helped create?" I glared at him. I wasn't really mad at him. But this was too fun.

"Hehe, well- ha, I- you see…" He rubbed the back of his neck and laughed nervously. "I love you?" I continued glaring for a split second before bursting out laughing. I then held his face and pinched his cheeks before giving him a quick peck.

"You know I'm not really mad at you right?" I asked letting go. He sighed exasperatedly.

"Annabeth don't do that to me! You know how much your mother hated me! Do you know what I had to go through to let her say yes to letting me, you know." He gestured to the hidden ring on my left hand.

"What did you have to do?" I asked.

"What did I have to do? What did I have to do? I had to read every single shakespeare play in two days!" My eyes widened.

"You actually read everything in just two days!?" Piper yelled.

He nodded. "I went ahead and begged a ton of gods to temporarily remove my dyslexia."

I snorted in reply. "Begged or used your baby seal face?"

He shrugged. "Meh. Begging, baby seal face, same thing." We laughed.

"C'mon just finish your popcorn before we go to class." I said. "You too Piper." I said gesturing to the bowl in her hands. They grinned then wolfed it down.

"Now let's go to class." I said, dragging the two of them inside.

**\- KoP out**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay…. So I wish I could stick to the schedule I created. I really so. Like, I finished all the chapters so the should be up every week. But my fucking wifi still isn't up and running. And for some reason it just keeps going haywire, despite the storms being long gone and I'm just so FRUSTRATED. **

**Anywho, here's the chapter I promised. And Idk when I'll post next… Sorry. **

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own PJO/HoO or Miraculous Ladybug**

**Marinette POV:**

I was getting more and more suspicious of the new kids every second I saw them. First, they stood up to Chloe as well as threatened her (which I'll admit, I thought it was awesome). Second, they're the reason Chat and I finished off Piece of Trash easily. Third, when Piece of Trash threw a giant trashcan at them, they somehow dodged it, despite the fact that it was coming towards them at the speed of light. Fourth… THEY WERE JUMPING FROM ROOF TO ROOF! Only Chat and I did that! How on earth are normal civilians able to do that!

But the only thing was, they were all really, really nice. When they weren't beating each other up. Well, when the girls weren't hitting Percy.

My thoughts about them were really conflicted. I didn't know what to think. Until, they starting hanging out with us. That was when I decided I hated them. Well, more like I just hated Annabeth. Ever since Alya had invited them to come sit and eat with us, Adrien keeps sneaking glances at the blonde. I knew I never had a chance with him, but I kept hoping that maybe one day, he'll start liking me, then we'll get married, have three kids named Emma, Hugo and Louis an-

Hehe. Sorry. Getting off track. I know I shouldn't hate her, especially since she has a boyfriend, but these emotions just won't go away. No matter how much I try to convince myself otherwise.

Honestly, the only person I've ever hated with a passion is Chloe. I don't want that small list to grow just because I'm jealous Adrien has a crush on her.

"Marinette?" My head snapped up at the sound of Adrien's voice. My face went red.

"Are you okay? You've been glaring at your croissant for a while now."

I laughed nervously. "Er, well, I-I'm fi-fine." I cleared my throat. "I'm just thinking… About some stuff."

"Okay then." He replied. I sighed, then felt a tap on my arm. It was Annabeth.

"Can we talk? In private?" I nodded.

"Sure." We both got up, and I felt Adrien's eyes follow Annabeth. Don't ask me how I knew that. I just did. We went into an empty classroom.

"I know you have a crush on Adrien." She said bluntly once the door was shut. My face heated up again.

"Wha- how- I-I don-don't kno-" She cut me off by laughing.

"There's no point in hiding it. It's really obvious. I mean, even Percy knew." My face grew hotter, if that was even possible.

"Wh-why a-are you bringing tha-that u-up?" I asked, still stuttering from embarrassment. At least Chloe's not here. I think.

"Because I know you're jealous of the fact that Adrien keeps glancing at me." I kept quiet, worried that I'd explode due to what she deadpanned.

"You know, you have nothing to be jealous about." She continued.

"Oh really? And how is that?" I snapped. My eyes widened as I looked towards the ground. "Sorry."

She waved me off. "There's no need to be sorry. I know how you feel. Something like that happened between me, Percy, and our friend Rachel. Although the situation was different." _Uhh what? _I was confused.

"Why are you telling me this?" I asked.

She smiled at me. "Marinette, you have nothing to be jealous of. I have Percy, and neither of us are planning on leaving each other any time soon. Adrien's just confused about his feelings between me and you. Or shall I say… Ladybug." My eyes widened as I checked for any eavesdroppers that might over hear.

"How do know that!?" I exclaimed. She laughed.

"It's obvious. Percy, Piper and I knew it ever since we saw you guys. It's really obvious."

"Then how come no one else has figured it out then?" I asked, very confused about this whole thing.

"I think, when you and Chat Noir, became the superheroes you are today, a spell was put onto the people of Paris so that they will never be able to recognise you two. Since the three of us came later, the spell wasn't put onto us, so we were able to tell who you were." I thought about it. But before anything else can be said, Tikki came out of my purse.

"You are a very wise woman Annabeth. In fact, you are correct. That is indeed the reason why no one is able to tell the identities of Marinette, or well _Ladybug_ and Chat Noir."

Annabeth grinned. "Do you give Marinette her powers?"

Tikki nodded. "Yes I do. I'm Tikki, her kwami."

She nodded. "Nice to meet you Tikki. I'm sure you already know who I am."

Tikki smiled. "It's nice to meet you too Annabeth." Annabeth smiled at Tikki then turned to me.

"Now, let's continue our earlier conversation." I nodded in repsonse, and was about to ask a question when she cut me off.

"Before you ask anything, I know Adrien has a crush on Ladybug because of Piper. Piper has a special… gift, and is able to tell when a person likes someone."

I nodded unsurely. So I really did never have a chance with Adrien. He only likes me when I'm Ladybug.

"Oh come on. Don't look so depressed." She said. "I'm sure Adrien will like you as you, once you can talk normally to him, stop turning red when he addresses you, stop tripping over yourself when he's around and treat him like he's just another one of your friends."

I groaned. "But how on earth am I supposed to do that!" I yelled throwing my hands into the air.

She laughed. "Ask Piper. She's the expert on this kind of stuff." I sighed, then nodded.

"We should get back. We've been talking for a while. They're probably wondering what's taking so long." I nodded. Then we both went back to the group.

**Alya POV:**

When Marinette and Annabeth left I turned to Piper and Percy.

"What do you think they're gonna talk about?" I asked. They both shrugged.

"You can't really tell what Annabeth wants to do or talk about." Percy replied. Then he added, "Does Marinette live in a bakery or something? Or does she buy all these pastries before she gets to school?"

"Marinette's parents own the best bakery in Paris!" I exclaimed. His eyes widened.

"Seriously?" He said incredulously. "Do friends get free food?" He asked hopefully. Piper smacked him at the back of his head.

"Percy! We haven't even been here long! That's so rude!" Meanwhile, Adrien, Nino and I were laughing our heads off.

"It's not like I'm gonna eat everything in there! I just want a croissant! I've never tasted them before!" He exclaimed in defence.

"Ooooohh!" Nino interrupted. "You should taste their cookies! They're to die for!" Adrien and I nodded in agreement. But he shook his head.

"Nah. The only cookies I die for are my mum's famous blue cookie!" He said. Piper laughed.

"You and you're blue food, Kelp Brain." She said shaking her head. I raised an eyebrow.

"Blue food?"

Percy smiled. "When I was younger, I had this really crappy step dad that I nicknamed Smelly Gabe, and he and mum got into this fight about coloured food. Specifically blue food. Ever since then my mum went through the trouble to make blue food whenever she could."

"Is 'Smelly Gabe' still there? Or do you have a new step dad? Or no dad?" Nino asked.

"Nah, Gabe's gone. I have an English teacher as a step dad now. He's way better. And doesn't smell like beer and tobacco." He replied. We nodded.

"Do you ever eat normal coloured food?" Adrien asked.

"Only if there's nothing else." He nodded. "Annabeth usually goes through the trouble of helping me make blue food if we have the dye. And ingredients. And if I promise not to throw anything at her." We laughed.

"Wow. You guys are weird." I said. They laughed again.

"And proud of it." Piper replied. I was about to say more, until I realised Marinette and Annabeth were coming back.

"Hey you two!" I yelled.

"Sup." Annabeth replied. "What were you talking about?" She asked.

"Food." Adrien answered. She gave Percy a pointed look.

"Of course." He chuckled.

"Did you honestly expect anything else from me?" He asked. She laughed.

"Of course not! You're a Seaweed Brain after all." We laughed at Percy's pouting face. Then he turned to Marinette.

"Your parents own the bakery right?" She nodded.

"Best bakery in all of Paris." She answered proudly.

"Do you think you can take us there after school?" He asked hopefully. She nodded.

"I'd love to take you guys there." He pumped his fist into the air.

"Yes!"

"Are you like, one of those food obsessed people?" I asked, stifling laughter. He nodded.

"Yep. And proud. Out of everyone we know, I eat the most." He said.

"Actually Grover eats more than you. Especially when it comes to enchiladas. Remember you tried to challenge him to an eat off? You were puking for two days straight." Annabeth said laughing.

"Oh yeah…" He said.

"You dudes have to tell us that story." Nino said. The rest of us nodded in agreement.

"Sure. It all starte-" The bell cut Piper off.

"Awww." I said, pouting.

"Chill, we can tell you guys during the next break." Percy said.

"C'mon, let's go to class people." Annabeth said, pulling up Percy and Piper at the same time. Nino sighed.

"Fine. Let's go back to the torture room." We laughed, then left.

**-KoP out**


	5. Chapter 5

**This chapter is (still) dedicated to the guest who submitted this review (back when I first posted this :P)**

**'9 times!' Can u make Adrien attracted to Annabeth? That would be totally awesome!**

**Here you go!**

**Adrien POV:**

Right now at this very moment, my mind was a complete mess. I had a crush on Annabeth. But I still loved Ladybug. I wasn't sure what to think of my emotions at that time. I don't even know how I suddenly developed a crush on Annabeth. I swear there must be some powerful deity out there messing with my love life, like some sort of love god or goddess. When we got back to class, I kept sneaking glances at Annabeth, and I'm pretty sure they've all noticed. But I couldn't help it. What was worse, is that I get along really well with her boyfriend! These thought's kept me distracted all throughout class, and I felt guiltier and guiltier.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

After class, Piper came up to me, grabbed me by the back of my shirt and dragged me away after cheerily saying,

"Go on without us guys I gotta have a chat this kid." I saw Annabeth and Percy trying not to smile, and Alya, Nino and Marinette looking confused and worried. She dragged me away for a good minute and we soon ended up in an empty classroom.

"Bro, you really gotta get your emotions in check. Please just choose if you wanna date Annabeth or Ladybug Adrien." My face heated up. Why was she so blunt bout this?

"I don't even know how I suddenly got a crush on Annabeth. And how do you know about my love for Ladybug?" I asked. She shrugged.

"You're Chat Noir. How am I not supposed to know about your feelings for Ladybug?" My jaw dropped to the ground.

"YOU KNOW!?"

She smiled at me. "Duh. Percy and Annabeth know as well."

"But how? No one else knows. And I've been really careful. You didn't see me transform did you?"

She shook her head. "No I didn't. And also, we also know who Ladybug is, but we're not telling you." Before I could reply, Plagg shot out of my pocket.

"I like this girl. Do you have any camembert?" I groaned while Piper raised an eyebrow.

"Piper, this is my kwami, Plagg. He's the reason I can become Chat Noir. Plagg, that's Piper, one of the transfer students." She nodded.

"Nice to meet you Plagg." He looked at her.

"Yeah whatever, now where's my cheese?"

"Plagg! At least try to be polite!"

Piper started laughing. "Hahahaha, I feel like Percy would be like that if it weren't for Annabeth!" She then stood up straighter, as if remembering something. Then she face palmed. "Annabeth. Right. Back to the reason on why I asked you here. Adrien, what you should know about me, is that I have a kind of 'superpower' too."

"Huh?"

"You see, I have this like, weird ability to sort of like, sense what people feel for each other. I felt your love for Ladybug when she used her yo-yo to get us off the roof." She paused, the added. "And bruise our asses in the process." I laughed.

"Hehe, yeah sorry about that. Again." Then a thought came to me. "We did apologise this morning. Right?"

She shrugged. "I don't remember. Now stop changing the subject!"

"But technically it was yo-"

"Stop talking!" I was about to retort, but then my mind became fuzzy and then I stared at Piper, with my mouth shut tight.

"Now, Adrien, I know for a fact that your feelings towards Annabeth aren't from the same type as the ones you have for Ladybug. Trust me, I'm like an expert at this kind of stuff." I wanted to reply, but for someone reason I couldn't. My mouth just wouldn't open.

"Cat got your tongue Adrien?" Plagg asked, smirking. From the corner of my eye, I saw Piper widen her eyes.

"You can talk you know." She said. My mind went fuzzy again. Then it cleared. I shook my head.

"Sorry about that, I-I don't know what happened. But like, I couldn't open my mouth for some reason." Piper chuckled nervously. Why is she nervous?

"Haha, uh maybe your mind is just um, playing tricks on you…" I nodded uncertainly.

"Uh, okay?"

"You know what? I may be an expert on this sort of stuff but I can't actually give advice on what to do."

"That means you're not an expert." Plagg said lazily. She rolled her eyes at him.

"Whatever. Let's go Adrien, They're probably still waiting for us." I nodded, then we left.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**Piper POV:**

That was a close one. Adrien's not supposed to know about his (and our) heritage yet. We walked in silence until we got to the group. Percy noticed us first. He rolled his eyes.

"You know Piper, you took waaaaaayyy longer than Annabeth when she talked to Mari. Are you sure you're an expert on this stuff?" I stuck out my tongue at him. I don't care if it was childish.

"You shouldn't be the one talking. From all the gossip I heard back in America, it took you and Annabeth five years to get together." They both shrugged.

"She only started tolerating me around the time when we brought Nico and Bia-, um Nico to the camp." There was an awkward silence. I could feel the curious stares we got. I heard about Bianca. She was Nico's older sister. I haven't really been told all the details but what I've heard from rumours was that she died on a quest, and the reason had something to do with Nico. I decided to be the one to change the subject.

"Anyway let's eat shall we?"

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

"Yes! I get to eat a bunch of awesome pastries now!" Percy exclaimed as we exited the school.

"Percy you better not eat everything there or I will make you do hand to hand combat with me once we get back to the hotel." Annabeth threatened. Percy raised up his hands in an 'I surrender motion'.

"Geez Wise Girl, chill. I won't eat everything. It's not like I could eat that much anyway. Unless it's blue."

"Hehe. Yeah, and you won't be getting any blue food the whole time we're here, unless you pay me cook for you." I said, smirking.

"Yeah nah." He replied. "There's no way I'm eating your cooking again."

I pouted. "My cooking isn't as bad as yours at least!" He opened his mouth to reply but then closed it right away and shrugged.

"Meh. At least I can recognise that fact."

"Can anyone really be that bad of a cook?" Adrien asked. Percy, Annabeth and I nodded.

"Yep." She said. "The kitchen exploded, the food was blacker than black, burnt and tasted horrible. Percy almost puked his guts out." Annabeth said. Marinette, Nino, Alya and Adrien's jaws dropped down to the Underworld.

"SERIOUSLY!?" They yelled. Percy nodded.

"Yeah… I was in a coma in the hospital for a month after that, and had to stay for an extra two months so that they could put my stomach back together. In fact, that only happened about four months ago."

Nino shook his head. "You dudes and dudettes are weirder than weird."

"We know." We replied.

"Now let's get going, I'm actually getting really hungry right now." I said. Everyone laughed.

"Okay then, everyone follow me!" Marinette exclaimed, leading the way.

**I know this one's kinda short, especially compared to the previous chapters, but in all honesty I'm really bad at writing chapters with at least a semi consistent amount of words. I've actually been getting into one shots more compared to multi-chapter as well so that's probably been affecting me as well. But yeah. **

**Also, to my new readers… Yes, when I first posted this I was taking requests on what to write about, but since I've written a lot already unfortunately I can't do that anymore :(**

**(I guess it's also kinda the reason why I've just realised that this is more crack that accidentally became serious later on 0_0)**

**\- KoP out**


	6. Chapter 6

**Percy's POV:**

"Yay! We're so close to eating some of the best food ever!" I said to Piper. She nodded excitedly.

"I know right! I hope they're as good as they said."

Annabeth laughed and we turned to her. "Oh my gods, you two and your food." We shrugged.

"Hey at least we're not Grover." I replied.

"True, true."

"Oh yeah!" Nino exclaimed, cutting off his conversation with Adrien. "You were gonna tell us the story about the eating competition with the Grover dude."

"Oh yeah…" I looked towards Piper. "You wanna start the story or me?"

"Me!" She said. "Okay so it all started-"

"Ooh! Hold on Piper," Marinette cut in. "We're here now!." I looked up and tried to read the front sign, but the words kept flying around, making me real dizzy.

"What does it say?" I asked. The French people looked at me weirdly.

"You can't read?" Adrien asked. I shrugged and nodded. "I have dyslexia. We all have it but mine is a lot worse than theirs." I answered pointing to the girls.

"Oh. Well it says Tom & Sabine Boulangerie Patisserie." Alya said.

"Fancy." Piper commented. "Let's go in!" We followed her inside. My eyes widened as I saw all the food. I started bouncing up and down excitedly.

"Oooooooh! Which one should we try first?" I asked. Before Marinette could open her mouth, someone else answered.

"Hmm, how 'bout you try some of these doughnuts? They're fresh from the oven." We turned to see a really tall and beefy man. He had brown hair with sideburns and a moustache, and green eyes.

"Hey papa!"

"Hi Mr Dupain!" He chuckled.

"C'mon kids. I've told you so many times just to call me Tom."

"And me Sabine." A woman said as she came in. She had the same midnight blue hair as Marinette, though it was shorter and she had grey eyes. If she was blonde we could've mistaken her as a kid of Athena.

"Hi mama!" She smiled. The she noticed us demigods. "Oh. Are these some new friends of yours?" She asked as she waved at us. We waved back awkwardly.

"Oh yeah! These are transfer students from America. The blonde is Annabeth, the brunette is Piper and the guy is Percy." She smiled warmly at us.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Sabine, Marinette's mother, and that's Tom, my husband." She said.

"It's nice to meet you too." We replied in unison.

"Since it's your first time here, why don't you try these croissants?" He said, grinning widelu. My eyes widened as I rushed forward to get one.

"Thanks Mr Dupain!" He rolled his eyes playfully.

"Aww come on now. You three can call me Tom as well."

"Thanks Tom." I replied, then I dug into it, as Piper and Annabeth got their own.

"Mhmmm. This is amazing! I just wish it was blue. Then it'd taste better!" Piper and Annabeth groaned.

"Percy! You don't just say that!" Tom and Sabine laughed.

"No it's okay." Sabine said. "Though I do have to ask what you mean by it being blue."

"Well, you see when I was younger, my mum got into an argument with my ex step-dad about different coloured food, so to prove her point, she went out of her way to make blue food for me. As in blue pizza, blue cake, blue cookies etc." They laughed.

"We don't have any blue food, but we do have blue icing that we're gonna use for the cupcakes we baked. You can be our taste tester, since we tried a new recipe." My eyes widened.

"Really!?" I looked at Alya and Nino (who yelled at at the same time) then raised an eyebrow.

"I though we were your taste testers." Nino said, pouting. "Don't tell me we're being replaced!"

It was silent. Then we all started laughing. Well all of us except Alya and Nino.

"Come on you two!" Tom said. "It's not like I said you couldn't have anymore." Alya pouted.

"You're bullying us again." Tom gasped dramatically. So did Marinette actually.

"Alya! How could you accuse my dad of bullying you! I thought you were my friend!" Then Marinette burst into giggles as Alya rolled her eyes.

"Isn't this like the five hundredth time you've said this?" She said. Marinate shrugged.

"I don't know, I lost count."

"Wow, you all are almost as weird as our friends in America." I chuckled. Annabeth and Piper nodded in agreement.

"You know," Annabeth started as she turned to me, "I can actually see Thalia as Alya, Percy as Adrien, bit of Piper and I as Marinette and Grover as Nino." I thought about it.

"That's pretty accurate." I said. "I approve."

"Who are they?" Adrien asked.

"Well 'I' is Annabeth," Piper started before Annabeth smacked her on the back of her head. "Ow! Geez violent much?"

"That's why we're friends isn't it?"

"You got a point there. Anyway, Grover is Percabeth's, which is Percy and Annabeth's ship name btw, so yeah Percabeth's childhood best friend, Thalia is my boyfriend's sister, and Percy's cousin, and then finally you got us three." They nodded.

"Cool. Is there any chance we could meet those dudes?" Nino asked. I shrugged.

"Depends on whether or not they get permission to visit."

"Okay then. Wait, hold on a sec, how long are you even gonna stay here?" Nino asked. I looked at Annabeth since I forgot. She rolled her eyes at me.

"Seaweed Brain." She muttered. "We'll be here for a month tops, but if things go smoothly only about two weeks." Their eyes widened.

"Only two weeks?!" They exclaimed in unison.

"That's only if things go well." Piper said. "But since we have Percy with us, we'll probably stay for like two years."

"Hey! I'm not that unluc-" The girls shot me a pointed look. "Okay so maybe I am that unlucky. But we won't have to stay here for two years."

"You're right." Piper replied nodding. "Probably about five-six years?" I pouted.

"You're mean! I'm gonna tell Jason on you!" I exclaimed. She sighed, then rolled her eyes.

"Percy, sweetie, even if you do tell Jason, he'll probably just agree with me then laugh at you. Then probably tell Clarisse." Piper replied, in a tone that said I-know-you-know-what-I-mean-but-I-like-making-fun-of-you-so-I'll-talk-like-this-anyway. I stuck out my tongue.

"I hate you."

"Of course you do."

"Hey, um yeah, sorry to interrupt this weird yet entertaining argument but who's Clarisse?" Alya asked.

"Clarisse is Percy's best frenemy." Annabeth explained. Adrien raised an eyebrow.

"Best frenemy?"

I shrugged. "I don't really know myself. I first met her when I was twelve, and we hated each other till I was around sixteen. We still argue a lot-" "Cough cough every-twenty-seconds cough cough" I shot Annabeth a look then she smiled innocently, "-but we're technically friends now."

"You know, those chicks sound really cool. I really wanna meet them." Alya said.

"They are." Piper said. I was gonna say something else about them, but Annabeth interrupted.

"Oh shit! It's six already!" Then she noticed the looks we gave her and her eyes widened. "Sorry for the poor choice of language. And thanks for the awesome food but we need to get going before our old principal calls." My eyes widened as realisation came upon me.

"Thanks for the food again!" I yelled as we ran out and back to the hotel. Chiron told us he'll call us at 6:10pm on the dot every day to find out how we're doing.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Literally one second after we shut the door to our room, the IM appeared.

"Hello chil- What happened?" He asked, taking in our disheveled and sweaty appearances.

"We were talk-talking with Ad-Adrien and his friend-friends and lost track o-of time." Annabeth answered, panting in between a few words. "We had to-to run back here fro-from the bakery in-in fi-five minutes." He was silent as we caught our breath. When we were basically back to breathing properly, he spoke.

"So how is everything going?"

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**Piper POV:**

"So, how's everything going?" I looked up at Chiron, then gave a thumbs up.

"Everything's good so far. We asked Adrien to get us an interview with his dad." I answered.

"That's good, have you gotten an answer about yet?"

"No, we only just asked today, and after school we went to Marinette's parent's bakery with Adrien, and their two friends Nino and Alya." He nodded.

"Okay. Has there been any attacks?"

"Akuma or monster attacks?" Annabeth asked.

"Whether it's an akuma or monster, you're still in danger of being hurt."

"True. Well, so far there's been no monster attacks, but I think that might change due my 'so called' luck." Percy said, adding air quotes on so called. "There has been one akuma attack though."

"Do you know who the victim was?" Chiron asked concerned.

"It was Chloe. The French Drew." Annabeth replied. "She kept clinging onto Percy ever since this morning when she saw him, and by the time we got to school, I was really pissed off so I ended up punching her in the face, not using my full strength, since I just wanted to hurt her enough to let go. Afterwards, she tried to threaten Piper and I with her dad, then I laughed in her face and kinda sorta humiliated her in front of everyone by doing so." Chiron was silent for a few seconds.

"While I do disapprove of that, I'm just glad that none of you are hurt." He paused, "None of you are hurt right?" He asked. I was about to reply no, but Percy interrupted.

"The only time I/we were hurt, was when Ladybug tied us up together and swung us off the roof. My butt hurt a lot after that. It was so hard sitting in class!" We all laughed.

"Of course it hurt." Annabeth said, rolling her eyes.

"Oh yeah!" I exclaimed.

"What?" Percy asked. I ignored him and turned to Chiron.

"Chiron, Adrien and that wants to meet some of the others back in America." I said, ignoring Percy's "Okay fine. Just ignore me then!".

"Well, who exactly do they want to meet?" He asked. I opened my mouth then closed it again. Then I shrugged.

"I forgot." Annabeth smacked my arm. "Ow! What was that for?"

"For almost being as stupid as Percy."

"Hey!" Percy yelled. "Why are you always bullying me!?" Annabeth rolling her eyes nudging Percy with her elbow. "Oh come one Percy, you know I don't mean it." Then she turned to Chiron.

"They wanted to meet the Thals, Grover, and Clarisse." Chiron though for a while.

"I'm sure they'll be able to visit for a day or so, if they aren't busy." I pumped my ist into the air.

"Yes! Can Jason come to?" I asked. Chiron shrugged.

"I'll ask them. Meanwhile I need yo-" He was cut off by the knock on the door. We all shot him an apologetic glance.

"Sorry Chiron." Percy said. "We gotta cut this talk short, we'll IM you later." Then he slashed through the IM and cut of the connection.

"Who is it?" Annabeth exclaimed.

"Uhh, it's Adrien." We looked at each other surprised. Then Annabeth opened the for him.

"Come in." She said. He shuffled in awkwardly.

"What's up?" Percy said.

"Uh, I was just on call with my dad and I mentioned the meeting you wanted. He said that you can arrive around 7:30 - 8. Just say your names at the gate and you'll be let in."

"Cool. Um, what time is it now?" I asked. He looked at his phone.

"It's 6:22, so you guys have some time to kill until you can meet him."

"Thanks for coming over and telling us." Percy said. Adrien smiled.

"Yeah. I was actually gonna call at first but I don't have any of your numbers…" He trailed off.

"We actually, uh, don't really have phones." I replied. He looked shocked.

"Uh, okay then. Then, well, um, see you guys at school tomorrow." He said before he went out. I shut the door behind him.

"Wow that was awkward." I said.

Percy laughed. "Tell me about it."

"Guys we should IM Chiron and tell him about the meeting." Annabeth said, looking for a drachma. Percy went up to the kitchen tap and opened it. Then he used his powers to make a mist in front of of the window, where the light shone and soon a rainbow appeared. Annabeth and I made our way over to him.

"O Iris, accept my offering." Annabeth said as she flipped the drachma into the rainbow. "Chiron, Camp Half Blood." The rainbow shimmered before showing Chiron.

"That was fast." He said. "I just finished asking the demigods about visiting Paris. They'll be able to come in about a week, when Thalia comes back from the Hunter's mission is finished."

"Including Jason?" I asked. He nodded. "Including Jason."

"Yes!"

"Now back to why you IMed me, continuing what I was saying before, you guys have to have that meeting with Adrien's father."

"Actually," Annabeth said, "Adrien was the one that came by. He told us that we can talk to his dad at around 7:30 - 8."

He looked surprised. "Really? I thought it might take a while until you could talk to him."

"That's what I thought." Annabeth said. "Considering the fact he's very famous, he should've had a lot of meetings to go to before even considering us."

"Well, maybe it's because of Piper's last name. He probably made the costumes for Trista-"

"He did." I cut in. He sent me a look that says excuse-me-but-I-am-in-the-middle-of-saying-something-generally-smart-so-don't-interupt-me-again. "-tan. And he most likely knew about his daughter, and about Aphrodite, so he's making time to see us." We looked at him impressed.

"Wow Seaweed Brain. You actually said something generally smart." Annabeth teased. He rolled his eyes.

"Annabeth, I thought we talked about this bullying issue of yours."

"Sorry Perce," she laughed. "But's too hard to resist." We laughed as well, but were interrupted by sudden a loud explosion, shaking the IM. Then the door burst open and Leo ran in.

"I swear it wasn't me! It was the new Hephaestus kid!" Then he noticed us. "Oh, hey Beauty Queen, Fish Boy, Annabeth." We waved at him. Chiron sighed.

"I think, I'm going to have to cut that talk short. I will talk to you again tomorrow. Goodbye."

"See ya Chiron!" We exclaimed before he slashed through the IM. Percy then turned off the tap.

"Guys," Annabeth said, "we have about a little more than an hour until we need to leave to the Agreste mansion."

"Hey, what exactly are we supposed to tell Gabriel?" I asked. Annabeth froze for a sec. "We should probably figure that out before we get there."

**Wow~ I've made a longer chapter this week~**

**(Though next week's might not be as long as this one's haha…)**

**-KoP out**


	7. Chapter 7

**Annabeth POV:**

We left the hotel at 7:15 exactly. We left so early because we don't have a ride and we don't know where Adrien lives. We walked around for 10 minutes looking for a grand house of some sort. That was when we finally decided to ask someone where they live. The good part, was that we didn't have to ask a stranger. Alya and Nino were on a date at the park and we decided to interrupt them.

"Hey guys!" Percy yelled, waving. Their heads snapped up from their conversation and they turned to us. Then we ran up to them.

"What's up?" Alya asked.

"We have a meeting with Adrien's dad and we forgot to ask where he lives." I explained. They shared a look then chuckled.

"How long have you been looking for it?" Nino asked.

"Like, five hours." Percy said nonchalantly. Alya rolled her eyes. "Uhuh, sure."

"We've been walking around for ten minutes." Piper said.

"Adrien's house is there." Nino said pointing. We turned to look.

"Do you mean that extremely tall mansion with a large windows?" Piper asked. They nodded, and I face palmed.

"That was one of the first building we passed!" I exclaimed. I grabbed Percy and Piper's wrists.

"Thanks for the help guys!" I yelled back to the couple whilst dragging my fellow demigods to the mansion.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

We got there at around 7:30, and Percy rang the doorbell. A screen came out of the wall and went in front of us. In the screen was young looking woman with had blue eyes and glasses. She also seemed to be wearing quite a lot of of black for this weather.

"Do you have an appointment with Mr Agreste?" She asked. We nodded.

"Yes." I replied. "We were told we could meet him at around 7:30 - 8." She nodded, and pressed something that wasn't shown on the screen. The gates opened.

"You may come inside and wait." We looked at each other, then walked in. I swear, the front door of the mansion was at least 50m away from the main gate. Like what Hades? When we were about two or three metres to the door, it opened and there stood the women from before.

"Good evening children, my name is Nathalie, I am Mr Agreste's assistant." She turned around. "Please follow me to Mr Agreste's office." We all looked at each other before following her quickly.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

It didn't take long to get there. Just about eight minutes. No, seriously. It took eight freaking minutes to get there. And yes, I was timing it. Although I had to admit, the Agreste mansion is huge. It was about the same size as the throne room in Olympus. Nathalie knocked three times on the door. A faint, "Come in." Was heard. She opened the door, and gestured for us to go in. Once all of us was in, she quickly closed the door shut.

The room was fairly dark, and the one window in there was covered by blinds, with a little bit of moonlight shining through each slat. It took a few seconds for my eyes to adjust. The room wasn't as big as I thought it might be. It was the size of my room back at home. There were two shelves, boxes and piles of paper were lining them. In front of us was a desk, with your basic stationary. Pencils, pens, erasers, ruler ect. There was one picture frame there. It had a picture of Adrien and who I assumed was Gabriel. Adrien looked about three or four in the photo, and was being carried on the shoulders of Gabriel, both of them smiling brightly. Behind the desk was a chair that was facing away from us.

"Why are you here?" I was brought out of my thoughts as Gabriel talked, and spun the chair to face us. I stepped forward.

"I think you know why we're here sir." I replied. Gabriel stared at me, then sighed.

"I suppose, you are right." Piper stepped forward next to me.

"Gabriel, you know that Adrien is a demigod. Why did you move to Paris when he could be a Camp Half Blood, the safe haven for our kind." He was silent, for a while, staring blankly at Piper.

"I'm guessing, you are also a child of the Love Goddess as well, Ms Mclean." He answered.

"You didn't answer my question Gabriel." He was silent again.

"His second mother was killed by monsters back in America when he was young." He replied. "I travelled here because it's safer. And before you start protesting, yes, I'm aware the your camp is also a safe location however, besides being a demigod, Adrien already worlds apart from ordinary people because he's my son. Putting him in that camp would've made things worse. Not to mention, I heard about your wars. And it makes me glad to know that he did not have to go through that."

"Look we get it sir," Percy replied. "You don't want him hurt, no one wants their children hurt. Like honestly, I wish the I could've done something more to prevent my mother from the pain of nearly losing me every single year. But it's best for Adrien if he comes with us soon."

"Gabriel," I cut in, "After the war with Gaea, monsters have been showing up everywhere, and it's only matter of time before one shows up here and goes after Adrien. What will you do then? As far as we know, there's no one here besides us that could protect him from them. Even Chat Noir with his cataclysm wouldn't be able to because as we all know he only has one chance with that power, and it's common knowledge to all demigods that if one monster shows up there's always more around the corner."

Gabriel was silent for minute, before replying. "How long till you return to America?"

"The minus time we assumed we'd be here was two weeks." I replied. "And we only came to you to explain the situation here, and discuss if we will be the ones to inform Adrien about his true heritage, or you will."

"Give me more time please." Gabriel said. "It was only this year that I had given Adrien permission to go to a real school rather than be homeschooled. If you tell him the truth, I fear he will be all too willing to leave as soon as possible."

"Well you got the minimum two weeks that we're gonna be here." Piper shrugged. "So we've got time. Also I'm guessing you wanna be the one to tell him?"

"Yes, that's what I'd like to do."

"Okay that's great and all, but like, now that we're here and all, it's probably more like that monsters are gonna pop up soon." Percy said. "And sure, they're most likely gonna go after us mainly, but it's only a matter of time before they realise there's another one. Oh yeah, I'm also pretty sure that the Mist will probably still affect Adrien and stuff."

"Yes I am aware of that. And I guess it can't be helped if you'll have to take him away sooner." Gabriel nodded slowly. "I will try to look for an ideal time to tell him, thank you. You are dismissed." He turned around in his swivel chair to face another desk opposite to the one in front of us.

The three of us turned to each and shrugged before leaving, and closing the door behind softly.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**Adrien's POV:**

I wish dad didn't make every door and wall of his rooms soundproof. Otherwise I would know why they wanted to talk to him/what they're talking about. They were in there for nearly ten minutes talking. Or yelling. I don't know. Everything's soundproof remember? I waited in my room watching outside to see when they'd leave.

"Plagg, what do you think they're talking to him about?" He shrugged at my question.

"How am I supposed to know kid?" I rolled my eyes at him.

"I thought you were supposed to be an all powerful deity. Can't you like, phase through the door to find out what they're talking about? It's almost been ten minutes already!" He looked at me lazily.

"I would do it for three blocks of camembert, but your friends are already leaving." My eyes widened before I smushed my face against the glass trying to see them. I saw them for a split second before the disappeared from my view. Damn it.

"Do you think I should leave them alone or follow them as Chat Noir, so they won't know it's really me?"

"Kid, did you already forget? They all know who you and Ladybug is." I stared blankly at him, before face palming.

"How did I forget something so important?" I exclaimed.

"I don't know, maybe because you're so focussed on why and what they wanted to talk to your dad about, that you're forgetting all the important details." I stared at him in shock.

"You actually said something smart." I replied to him. He glared at me.

"Excuse me, but unless you want me to change your outfit to something more girly and embarrassing the next time Chat Noir's needed, I suggest you take that back."

I rolled my eyes. "Fine, I take it back." Then I realised what he said. "Wait, you can change how my costume looks?"

"Yep. That's the only thing that has something to do with creating that I am able to do besides giving you more power, despite the fact that I'm the deity of destruction."

"I thought my cataclysm and agility was the only powers I get."

He shook his head. "No, once I believe you are ready, I will help you unleash your powers. But at the moment, you and Ladybug have much more to learn before you can receive your other powers."

"Fair enough." I nodded.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

They came up to me when they arrived at school the next day.

"Hey Adrien." Percy said. "Thanks again for getting us the meeting thingamabob with your dad yesterday."

I smiled. "No problem." I look at the three of them, and I realised something. I didn't feel anything towards Annabeth. **(A/N: Lol, I still don't know how to write that part so deal with it)** Before I could contemplate more on that fact, the bell rang.

"We better get to class." Annabeth said. We all nodded. I walked in front of them, searching for Nino, Alya and Marinette, while they chatted nonstop. I found them in the classroom.

"Hey guys." Then I noticed Marinette wasn't here yet, and sighed. "Marinette still not here?" They nodded. "She lives so close! I really don't understand how she comes late!"

Alya rolled her eyes. "You and me both bro. You and me both." Before we continued our conversation about Marinette's tardiness despite being the person who lives closest to the school in our class, Miss Bustier walked in.

"Quiet down students. Stop your conversations and pay attention, because I have a surprise for all of you!" The class groaned. When ever she said she had a surprise, it was usually and assignment.

"Oh come on. This time your assignment will be fun and fairly easy. You all know how we've been studying mythology correct." The class 'mhmm'ed' in response.

"Well, your assignment is to choose one of the following mythologies, Greek, Roman, Norse or Egyptian (A/N: Hehehe, anyone get it?). You have to study a god or goddess of your choice and give a 5 minute long presentation about them." She gave stacks of paper with our assignment outline to everyone at the front desks to the one and pass it on. "Now there are two options for your presentations. First off-"

"SORRY I'M LATE!" Marinette burst through the door panting. Miss Bustier sighed.

"Marinette, this is the third time you were late this week. I'm afraid you're going to have to get an afternoon detention tomorrow after school."

Marinette blushed, then nodded. "I understand." Then she moved to her seat.

"Now back to what I was saying, the first option involves a simple presentation based off extensive research of your chosen deity that you will present live on the day this is due. The second option is a 5 minute video of you acting as a demigod, with your chosen deity as your mother or father. This video will be played in front of the class after all live presentations have finished. Your videos and presentation must be sent to me by 8am on the due date with a full bibliography, otherwise a penalty will be put upon your final mark. Finally, this is a group task, with groups being from two to four. This task is also marked individually, so I hope that everyone puts in equal amounts of work into this project. Any questions?" Annabeth was the only one who raised her hand.

"Yes?"

"Are we choosing our own groups?" I'm pretty sure the whole class stifled a groan. That's the one question you should never ask when it comes to assignments. The only one who groaned out loud was Percy.

"Annabeth! That's the one question you're not supposed to ask when we have to work in groups!" She rolled her eyes.

"Well it's like it would have made a difference back in America. Everyone is practically best friends back there!"

"This isn't CHB Wise Girl. Some people here hold grudges against each other or hate each other in general."

"Well, it's not lik-"

"Okay that's enough you too." Piper cut in, rolling her eyes. "Let Miss Bustier answer the question." Miss Bustier smiled at her gratefully.

"Thank you Piper. And to answer your question Annabeth, you can choose your own groups."

That was when all hell broke loose.

**-KoP out**


	8. Chapter 8

**Percy's POV:**

"I will give you two minutes to choose your groups." Then all hell broke loose. Not literally of course. Annabeth and I were kind of there when that happened. And the rest of the demigods I suppose. Except Adrien. Anyway, 'all hell broke loose' with all the French peeps who scrambled around to get their group. Annabeth, Piper and I immediately turned to each other. I grinned at them.

"Guys this is gonna be, like, the first assignment I'll ace!" Piper exclaimed. "And without even practicing or anything!"

"I know right!" I replied. Annabeth rolled her eyes at us.

"Guys, you do realise we have to make it seem like we did thorough research on our respective parents, and since there's no way we can do a video you guys are gonna have to practice a lot so your dyslexia doesn't affect you when we finally present."

Piper and I glanced at each other, then we shrugged.

"Meh."

Miss Bustier stood up at the front. "Alright everyone I hope you all have your groups. If you're not I'm afraid you're going to have to group up with the people of my choice. Now, if you're not in a group, of two to four please raise your hand." No one did.

"Good. Just remember to come up with a group name before you hand in your assignments. Now," Miss Bustier looked at the clock. "You have about 45 minutes left of this lesson, so I suggest you get started now on your work."

I grinned, then looked at the girls.

"Can we call our group TMPDOTC?" They looked at me confused.

"Which stands for….?" Annabeth asked raising an eyebrow.

I rolled my eyes. "Duh! It stands for The Most Powerful Demigods Of The Century! How could you not know that?" They both shared a look.

"Nuh uh Perce. There's no way we're using that." Piper replied. I pouted. "Fine. Then how about 'The Big Three'?" Thunder rumbled in the sky. I glared at the ceiling. Shut it Zeus! The girls laughed.

"Yeah no thanks. I don't feel like being struck down anytime soon." Piper said. After a few seconds of silence Annabeth spoke. "How about 'Heroes of Olympus'?" **(A/N: Hahahahaha I just had to. And I couldn't think of a name)**

"That sounds awesome!" I said. "And true." I They nodded.

"And it can be called 'HoO' for short." Piper said.

I shrugged. "Okay then. So how are we gonna present this?" Annabeth's eyes lit up, in the way it does when she's about to come up with a plan worthy of Athena.

"Well first off!" She exclaimed, "I'm finally gonna work on that project with cabin 9, so we can get our actual presentation rolling. Lou Ellen is also helping us create more tech, similar to Daedalus', well, my laptop. Hopefully after enough trial and error on all our parts, we'll be able to start manufacturing for tech to hand out between everyone back at camp. I'm sure we'll also be able to use the first few prototypes as well, especially since our geographical location allows us to prepare better should things go awry."

"Annabeth, you know I love you, " I started, "And while I got most of that, I'm still a bit lost."

"Yeah I'll be honest, I'm a bit lost too." Piper spoke up. "Since when did any of that even start?"

"Oh, about a little over a week ago?" She shrugged. "Since we've been here for a couple days now, I haven't had the chance to meet up with anyone to talk over the project, so I'm not quite sure what stage it's up to. I'll have to find out when we get back to the hotel after school."

"Well okay then." I said. "At least we have our tech issues sorted out. But back to my original question, how are we presenting?"

"The easiest thing would be a powerpoint presentation. As long as we make it visually appealing and informative, I see no reason why we should use anything else. Plus, it'll be easier on the eyes for you two." Annabeth answered.

"Well that does make sense." Piper nodded. "PPT is is then!" "Great! So let's just get started on the information we know, that isn't too specific, because I'm sure we'll most likely have to include a bibliography or reference list as well." Annabeth said, getting out a notebook and pen.

"We're gonna have to add a what now?"

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

After school ended, we worked on the project most of the day. Which was a first for me. And Piper. And surprisingly Annabeth. Well not really. I mean, it's not like she ever went to school before. Besides Preschool up to Year 1. And you don't really do assignments at that time.

"Okay." Annabeth said. "I think we've done enough work for now, we've got boatloads of info on all our respective parents, as well as the links between their domains and the other gods and goddesses. We've also got our colour palette set out, which honestly Percy I still don't see the need of-"

I stuck my tongue out her. "Rude." And was dutifully ignored.

"-We've got some books about ancient Greece and Greek religion, thank goodness the library was on the way back. And now, all we have to do, well all I have to do is check up on cabin 9." She finished, standing up and dusting herself off.

"You guys can do whatever, just don't mess with everything I put together here." With that, she went off to our room where our drachmas and spray bottles were, leaving Piper and I alone.

For a solid five seconds, we sat in silence.

"Hey, so my mum gave me her blue cookie recipe."

We looked at each other, and grinned before going off towards the kitchen.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

We tried out best, we really did.

But it seems as if Piper and I just… Shouldn't try to cook, or well, bake anymore.

In the end we didn't make any cookies. HOWEVER, we did make a giant mess of the hotel room. Flour was all over us and the kitchen, blue food dye and milk was on my face and somehow went into the bathroom, and honestly, most of the edible cookie dough we ended up making didn't end up in the oven like it probably should have. (Piper and I kinda ate it all)

"What the fuck." Annabeth said as she came into view.

"Honestly, I have no idea." Piper replied. "We really didn't expect it to go this wrong."

I nodded in agreement, as Annabeth sighed in some very severe exasperation.

"Come on you two, start cleaning up around me, and go take a shower. Percy, give me the recipe and I'll make the cookies. And while you two are cleaning you are not allowed to touch anything besides the mess you've created. Understand."

Piper and I saluted in harmony. "Sir, yes, sir!"

Annabeth rolled her eyes at us, before stepping into the kitchen and getting started.

We cleaned up in relative silence, cleaning up pretty fast due to the use of my powers. I also managed to get the flour out of Piper and I's hair without too much trouble before we went to go shower. It was actually pretty cool that there were two bathrooms in our hotel room, it's very convenient for times like this.

And so, after a nice long hot shower, I got out to see Piper and Annabeth already in the living room.

"Hey Perce." She smiled. "The cookies are just in the oven, we still have about ten, fifteen minutes till they're ready."

"Nice." I replied, sitting next Annabeth and wrapping my arm around her shoulders. "So what are you guys doing?"

"Ehh, nothing much." Piper shrugged. "Just talking about camp, making bets on what kind of chaos is probably going on around there."

"Ooh! I bet three drachmas in the past few days there's already been five explosions across camp!" I exclaimed.

Annabeth laughed beside me. "Ouch. You know you would have been right if I didn't end up calling cabin 9 earlier today. I called at a bad time honestly, and Kayla who was testing some new explosive arrows may or may not have shot the lava wall, which is now currently unavailable for use."

"Aw man." I pouted. "Well at least no one took me up on that be-"

CRASH.

Startled, the three of us stood up quickly, easing into a defensive stance. I felt for riptide in my pocket. We made eye contact, and nodded, as Annabeth went first to check out what flew through the glass sliding doors. It was a weird looking rock. I uncapped riptide, and make to poke the rock, but before I could, it split in half and thousands of spiders came crawling out.

Annabeth screamed.

**Guys, I cannot believe what just happened PLEASE listen cause this is gonna really affect my updates. **

**So, when I was going back and editing, every chapter was here, every chapter was fine. Except a good TEN FCKING CHAPTERS ARE MISSING. **

**I don't know what happened. It could be my laptop malfunctioning like it's been doing for a while, or it could not and I have to try and remember everything I wrote and write it all out again, which I'm hoping won't happen. So yeah, rather than things going awry for the demigods, it's kinda going to hell for me so yeah. I'm just gonna apologise in case it doesn't get found by next week. **

**(Also everyone please try to stay safe and healthy. If you can help it, please try not to go out, but if not please remember to keep your social distance and I hope you're all doing well)**

**\- KoP out**


	9. Chapter 9

**MAJOR FCKING EDIT: I'M SO SORRY I'M LITERALLY THE DUMBEST PERSON EVER. I WENT TO GO POST THE NEXT CHAPTER THEN I REALISED THAT I HADN'T EVEN UPLOADED THIS ONE THOUGH I SWEAR I DID TWO WEEKS AGO I'M SO SORRYYYYYYY**

**And so.. The ten or so missing chapters are gone. I'm gonna have to rewrite most of this (again). I'm honestly really upset/depressed cause I don't wanna have to go through all that time writing again. And to be honest (again) I don't exactly remember most of what I had written.**

**Don't worry guys I will still be updating, however it's probably gonna end up being a bit irregular. I already made it go from Friday to Fri/Sat and now it's gonna be Fri-Mon, but on alternating weekends, until I get up to the chapters that weren't lost. Thank you for your understanding (hopefully). **

**And now, without further adieu, here is the next chapter. **

**Adrien's POV: **

The screams around the city started a good ten minutes ago. Unfortunately, I was under careful watch by my bodyguard at the time so I wasn't able to transform any sooner and help Ladybug with the new akuma. Hopefully she's not having too much trouble without me. I thought.

Leaping from building to building I tried to find the main source of all the action. Eventually, I spotted a familiar black and red costumed heroin and made my way towards her.

"Good evening milady." I greeted. "What kind of akuma do you suppose we have to fight now?"

She rolled her eyes at me before replying. "So far all I know is that the villain had been throwing these rocks into the shops and peoples' homes. I'm not sure if it's the case for everyone, but the one thrown into my room split and all these nasty spiders came crawling out."

"Hey as a ladybug hero, you're not gonna have trouble with spiders are you?" I asked curiously.

She shook her head. "I'm not quite sure. I myself don't care much for spiders, but I do know my kwami certainly doesn't like them either." Looking back to the crazy mess of a city below us she shrugged, "Guess we're gonna have to find out."

With that we both continued running atop the buildings, helping the civilians and looking out for the akuma. After a while we found ourselves at the hotel the Bourgeoisie family owned.

"Holy-" Ladybug said stopping. I looked into the same direction Ladybug was gaping at and I immediately felt my face paling. In one of the rooms stood a giant creature that looked to be part man and human. And it was attacking the new students. "Ladybug… That doesn't look like a regular akuma."

"Come on Chat, let's go save them!" She replied getting her yoyo ready to swing into the hotel room. "Be cautious though, I have a feeling this isn't exactly how it seems."

With a shared nod, the two of us leapt into the air and landed into the hotel, simultaneously crashing into the akuma (or monster).

"You guys again?" I said jokingly, to the Americans, helping up Piper while Ladybug went to Annabeth, who didn't look too good.

"Hey are you okay?" Ladybug asked. "You weren't hurt were you?"

Annabeth didn't say anything, she just shook, even as Percy went to hold her dropping a baseball bat (sword). Rubbing my eyes, I looked back to the weapon he dropped. A baseball bat, like I initially thought.

"I'm sorry guys." Percy said. "This was our fault, for being here."

"What are you talking abo-" I was interrupted as Piper tackled me to the ground screaming, "Duck!"

A strange acidic like substance flew over our heads, burning the sofa it landed on. I paled again.

"Come on Chat!" Ladybug yelled, helping me up and facing the enemy. "This akuma's more dangerous than what we've faced before!"

The spider akuma faced us hissing. "Stop!" Piper yelled. I froze, as did Ladybug beside me and the creature in front of us.

"Percy we have to do something!" Piper yelled.

"Use the Mist Pipes!" He yelled back, moving in front of us and holding the shining baseball bat in his hands. "Make sure they're safe!"

"Percy what are you-" I tried to move in front, but my body was frozen, and the spider-creature was hissing and edging towards him.

On my other side, Annabeth was slowly making her way in front too, holding a kitchen knife and visibly shaking.

"Annabeth it's fine." Percy said gently, not taking his eyes off the creature, akuma, thing.

She shook her in reply. "I fought Arachne," at that name that spider thing lurched forward jumping over the five of us. "It's part human though," she continued. "It's, it's not the same."

"I'll be the distraction, kay?" Percy said. "I can access the river from here, it should be arriving when we're ready."

"I'll go in for the kill." Annabeth replied in agreement.

"Go for the kill?" Ladybug asked incredulously. "That's a person! You can-"

Once again Piper came and crash into the two of us, just as a massive tidal wave came through the open balcony. Before either of us could protest, she spoke. "Use your lucky charm Ladybug!"

Immediately, Ladybug used her powers, and a hat fell right into her hands.

"A hat? But wha-" She was interrupted as Piper snapped her fingers in front and us and spoke. "There was two akumas here, a water based one an a spider one. You defeated them both in record time saving the three of us here."

I could feel my consciousness going slightly numb, as the previous events became a blur.

Fighting the akumas, Tidal Wave and Eight Legs. They were both children who were scared of the events of these two movies they watched in class. Calming them down was fairly easy, and Ladybug and I dealt with them easily, with very minimal damage done the city, save for the American's hotel room.

By the time I became fully aware of my surroundings again, the akumas were defeated, and there was a strange golden dust around the completely soaked room.

"Nice, nice." Piper nodded, "Hey Ladybug, why don't you use your lucky charm to fix everything?"

Immediately, Ladybug threw the black and red hat into the air. "Miraculous, Ladybug!"

The ladybugs made their way across Paris, fixing everything and cleaning up the mess around the streets and hotel room.

"Well, I guess this is where we take our leave." I said, giving a little bow and wink. With that, both Ladybug and I walked out to the balcony, and went out separate ways.

Leaping from rooftop to rooftop, I made sure no one was following my movements too closely as I made my way back to my home and through the window, de-transforming immediately, and flopping down onto my bed.

Not even a second later, Gorilla and Natalie burst through the doors.

"Adrien? Adrien!" She yelled, marching into the room and stopping when she saw me on my bed.

"Yes Natalie?" I asked. "Is there something you need from me?"

"Your father wants to see you in his office." She replied curtly. My eyes widened. _Father wants to see me?_

I quickly got up with Plagg in my shirt pocket and made my way towards my Father's office. It took a little while, seeing as his office was around the opposite side of the mansion, and I knocked on the door the moment I came into contact with his working space.

"Come in, Adrien." Came the muffled answer. Opening the door, I stepped in quietly, closing the door behind me and stood a good distance away from his desk.

"You asked to see me?"

He sighed loudly in reply, as if contemplating whether or not I really needed to be here. I'm not gonna lie, I was a little bit hurt. Gesturing to one of the chairs, he spoke, "Sit down Adrien. There's a very important matter we must discuss."

I sat down, anticipation boiling in my stomach. _This sounds really important. I hope it's not anything too serious. _

He opened his mouth to speak, but closed it again, seemingly going deep in thought. _Ah geez, this is making me even more nervous._

"Okay, I'm just going to tell you straight up." He decided, looking me in the eyes. "Adrien, I've called you here to tell you the truth about your mother and true heritage."

**Yep. Monsters are here, time to let Adrien know and make his whole world come apart. **

**Also, just because, I'll post the next chapter tomorrow instead of today. Just so there's a lil gap. **

**\- KoP out**


	10. Chapter 10

**Once again, I apologise for being a massive idiot. You guys really deserve better than this. So I'm just gonna get straight into it.**

**Adrien's POV:**

_The truth about my Mother? And my heritage? What on earth is that supposed to mean?_

Honestly I was kinda losing my mind, with even more questing swirling around my head. I was definitely freaking out. On the inside that is. I like to think I looked calm and composed on the outside.

"I'm sorry Father, but I don't understand." I replied. "What do you mean by the 'truth'?"

He looked conflicted. "There are many things I've been forced to keep from you regarding your mother, and your true heritage. It also adds up to the reason why we are here in Paris rather than America where I had originally intended to open up my business."

I was still majorly confused. The only thing I understood was Father's change of plans for the location of his company. "I'm- I still don't understand…"

Sighing once more he replied. "Your mother isn't dead, Adrien. She is still alive and she currently lives in America. New York to be exact."

My eyes widened once more. _Mother is still alive?_

"What? How! We went to her funeral!" I exclaimed, standing up abruptly. I regretted that instantly and sat down muttering an apology.

"It's all right Adrien." Father said. "I understand that you would be feeling quite confused right now, but I assure you, this will all make sense eventually."

I nodded unsurely, and Father took that as a sign to continue his explanation.

"First of all, you are right, you did attend your mother's funeral. However, she is not your biological mother. I had you before I married the woman you know to be your mother. And Emilie was very understanding about the situation."

My mind was literally reeling with this new information. _No way… Was my Father a play boy? How many women did he sleep around with before he married my mother? Was their relationship just a typical American rom-com situation!?_

"Adrien," he said. "Look at me please."

I met my Father's eyes, and I really hope he couldn't tell what kind of assumptions I was just making about his character ten seconds before.

"Adrien, please listen to what I have to say. I know for a fact that you are going to need time after this to process, and I'd very much like to tell you everything that I can." He paused, as he waited for me to calm down a bit. After another few seconds, I nodded for him to continue.

"Adrien, what I'm about say is going to be extremely difficult to process and you may not entirely believe me just yet." Another pause. "You're not entirely human Adrien."

My mind was completely gone by that point.

. . .

"I'm sorry what?" I asked blankly. _Not human? What on heaven and earth is that supposed to mean? Am I like part animal or something? Fish? WAS MY BIOLOGICAL MOTHER A MERMAID!? Wait no… It's be weird for me to be Chat Noir cause cats eat fish… Hold on… What if she was part CATFISH?!_

"Like I said, you're not human." He replied curtly. "Your mother is not human, however she pretended to be. To be exact, she pretended to be Emilie, your mother." _So is she a mermaid or not? With magic or something? OR A SEA WITCH LIKE URSULA!_

"Whatever you are speculating your mother to be, I'm quite sure that it is incorrect." He said, when my inability to speak out loud continued on. "She's a goddess Adrien. The Greek goddess of love and beauty, Aphrodite."

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**Piper's POV:**

The moment the superhero duo left our hotel room I collapsed onto the floor. Looking behind me I saw Annabeth do the same, taking Percy down with her as he held her in her arms.

"Shhh, it's okay Wise Girl." He said softly. "I've got you right here. You're okay, we're all okay."

I got up quietly to give them some space and time alone. I made my way over to the kitchen where the cookies were ready in the oven. Thank the gods the timer automatically switches off the oven once it's over.

I grabbed a pair of mittens and took out the tray, gently placing on the counter. Taking off the mittens I poked a cookie in the corner. _Hmm, it's still pretty hot. I might as well let it cool for a bit longer. _

Wiping my now greasy finger on my pant leg, I went to my room to grab and spray bottle and a couple of drachmas before going back to the kitchen to catch the light from the window. Once the rainbow was formed I called for Jason and tossed one of my drachmas in. The rainbow rippled and I felt a grin coming onto my face as my boyfriend came into view.

"Hey Jason!" I exclaimed, waving to him. I noticed a couple people in the background too. "Also hi Thalia! And Reyna!"

"Hey Piper!" The chorused.

"So…" Thalia started, "How's Paris going for you guys?"

With that, my grin transformed into a grimace.

"Well, it could be better." I replied.

"The quest that bad?" Jason asked sympathetically. "Let me guess, monster attack?"

I sighed and nodded. "Yeah. Though I've never seen this monster before. It was part spider and part human, and I'm positive it wasn't Arachne."

At the word 'spider' the three became a bit more tense.

"Is Annie okay?" Thalia asked, moving Jason out of the way a bit.

I nodded. "Yeah, she's with Percy in the living room right now. They're both calming down a little."

"You said your sure it wasn't Arachne?" Reyna asked. I nodded again.

"Definitely. For one I'm pretty sure it was male, and it couldn't talk. It just hissed a lot."

The four of us shared a concerned look.

"I might visit some people and get them to look into it immediately." Reyna said. "I'm already here at your camp so I might as well start with the Athena kids."

"What about Chiron?" I asked.

"He's not here at the moment. He had a meeting with the gods, so I'll have to wait to speak with him." Reyna replied. "I'll be off then, since we've already finished our business." At the last bit she looked towards Thalia who nodded in reply.

"Don't worry about. I'll make sure some Hunters check up on them." She replied.

"Great." With that she took off.

"I should be leaving too." Thalia said, giving Jason a quick hug. "I've got a competition with the Apollo kids that I gotta win. Take care of yourself Piper! And tell the lovebirds I said hi." She ran off as well, leaving Jason and I alone.

"I miss you Pipes." He said, smiling a bit.

"Of course you do!" I replied grinning. "I miss you too as well."

He laughed a bit, before settling into another smile. "Chiron told me your requests for some of us to come visit." He said. "I really wish I could, but I am really busy at the moment."

"It's okay. I understand." I replied. "Besides, with the sudden monster attack it doesn't seem like a very good idea to have you all come over."

He smiled sympathetically. "Yeah. Still, maybe if I have time I could get Tempest to take me to you guys. You know, if he actually wanted to listen to me you know?" We both laughed at that.

"Ooooh. The kitchen smells so nice." Percy said, strolling into the kitchen, hand in hand with Annabeth. "Oh hey. What's up Jason?" He said when he noticed the IM. "How life going for you man?"

"I'm doing great." He replied. "Bit busy at the moment though. I heard about the monster attack from Pipers by the way. You guys okay?"

"Yeah we're fine." Annabeth replied. "I'm a little bit shaken up to be honest, but I do feel a lot better now."

"And we've got some awesome blue cookies right here to make us feel even better!" Percy exclaimed, plucking a cookie of the tray and taking a bit out of it. After a few second son chewing and swallowing his bite down he nodded with a grin. "Yep I definitely feel so much better now. I kinda wish cookies could heal me like water does. Too bad my dad's the the god of the seas as well as cookies."

We all laughed at that.

"Anyway, I'm afraid I'm gonna have to leave now." Jason said. "I'll try to IM you as soon as possible. Love you Pipes! See ya!"

"Love you too Jason!" Percy replied for me. "Bye!"

With a chuckle, Jason swept his hand through the mist cutting off the connection. Just in time too, seeing as a knock came from the living room.

"Looks like we've got more company." I shrugged, leading the way to the door after taking a cookie from the tray as well. I opened the door, and Adrien stood on the other side. And you know what, not gonna lie but he looked just a _lil_ bit crazy.

"Hey guys. Can I come in please?"

**And there you go folks. Hopefully I'll see you in the alternate week when I actually forego my stupidity and make sure I've updated properly for the week. Bye guys!**

**\- KoP out**


	11. Chapter 11

**And now you get you see Adrien lose his mind :)**

**Annabeth's POV:**

The moment I saw Adrien when he came to our hotel room, I knew that he found it. How much he knew, I couldn't tell. But there was no other reason for him to come see us while looking so crazed and confused.

"Adrien are you okay?" Piper asked, letting him and closing the door behind him. Adrien said nothing.

Percy gestured for him to follow us and we made our way to the couches. When we sat down, I gave both Percy and Piper a look, letting them know to keep quiet and let Adrien speak first.

We stayed silent for a few minutes, waiting. Adrien looked like he desperately wanted to ask us something, but couldn't come up with any words. After another 30 seconds or so, Percy got up and went to the kitchen, before returning with a glass of water and a plate of blue cookies.

"Hey have a cookie too Adrien." He said, putting everything down on the coffee table and going the glass of water to Adrien. He drained the glass before eyeing the cookies strangely.

"Are those the blue cookies you were talking about?"

Percy laughed a bit. "Yep! My mum gave us the recipe, and since Piper and I failed to make it Annabeth did it for us."

"That's cool." He replied, picking one up and taking a bite. "Mmm, these are really good!"

"Thanks." I replied with a grin. The rest of us took that as a cue to eat as well. We spoke a bit about our school project, ignoring the elephant in the room for another couple of minutes.

After we had finished the cookies on the plate it was silent once more.

Percy sent me a look.

_'Hey shouldn't we at least say something?'_

I gave him a look in reply.

_'No. I think it's be better if Adrien asks us first.'_

_'But it's taking forever! Wouldn't prompting him a little be okay?'_

_'If he asks us a question not related to to his heritage then we can answer with something to make him more open.'_

"Uhh," Adrien interrupted. "I mind reading or telepathy a… demigod thing?"

I sent one more look to Percy. _'Go ahead and say whatever you wanna say now Seaweed Brain.'_

Percy chuckled in reply. "Haha, nah telepathy and stuff like that only really occurs when you're talking to the gods. Annabeth and I have just been through a lot together, so by just giving each other a look we can pretty much understand each other."

"Yeah, honestly it does get irritating sometimes though." Piper added, rolling her eyes.

"Don't lie Pipes." Percy laughed. "You love it."

"Yeah it's cool," she agreed, "But it's so _annoying_. Like everyone always tries to figure out what you're saying but we just can't. And you know what, the money is really piling up in the camp betting pool."

"I'm sorry what." Adrien said, looking completely lost.

"Don't mind them." I replied. "Just, please go ahead and ask us whatever it is you want to know about our collective heritage."

"Um, so," he started, fiddling with his fingers and looking at the ground. "So um, I guess- Uh so how did you guys find out you were a demigod?"

I shared a look with the others. It definitely wasn't what we were expecting him to ask first. I shrugged. "Well since I found out first, I'll go first." I replied.

He nodded, and I went ahead and summarised most of it up.

"I found out when I was young " I started. "My godly parent is Athena by the way, and my dad wasn't prepared to take care of me when I arrived at his doorstep. He got married later on, and ended up with twins. And so, since my godly parent is quite powerful, monsters were able to find me easier, especially the spiders. Because of that, my dad and step-mom fought about me, until I ran away and fought my way to Camp Half Blood, a safe haven for demigods."

"Wait how old were you when you ran away?" Adrien asked.

"I was seven." I replied. Adrien's eyes widened in shock.

"Seven! How did you survive?"

"That's a story I can tell you another time." I answered. "Besides, Percy and Piper still have to answer your first question."

"Guess I'll go next then!" Percy exclaimed when Adrien nodded in reply. "So basically, I was 12, I got attacked by and Fury, which is one of Hades right hand men by the way, and killed it. Then my mom and I was getting chased by the minotaur, I fought and killed the minotaur after I thought it killed my mom, which it didn't by the way, she was taken by Hades and she's back and safe and yeah. After I killed the minotaur I passed out and woke up in the infirmary of CHB, which is what we call Camp Half Blood for short." After saying all that he took a deep breath, leaving Adrien shell shocked once more.

Before he could recover however, Piper decided to tell her story. "And yeah with me, I was with my friend Leo and boyfriend Jason (who actually wasn' my boyfriend at the time, he had memory loss and Leo and I had our memories altered) and those two are demigods too by the way. Anyway, we were on a school trip and got attack by one of our classmates Dylan who was actually a monster that was disguised as a human. To be more specific, Dylan is a storm spirit who pushed Leo off the Grand Canyon who was then saved by our coach, then he blasted Jason with lightning, don't he survived, but one of his shoes didn't, then he pushed me off the Grand Canyon but I was saved by Jason. Then Dylan gets called back by his master, then Annabeth arrives and starts harassing Jason and then took the three of us to camp."

I face palmed when she finished. Taking a look at Adrien, I noticed that he was definitely a little bit brain dead by the overload of information. Immediately, I smacked the two idiots next to me.

"Ow!" They both yelled, rubbing the spot where I hit them. (In Percy's case it was the head, and Piper the shoulder).

"Be a little bit more considerate you two!" I chastised. "You probably traumatised Adrien!"

The three of us simultaneously looked back at said person, who wasn't moving. At all. And didn't exactly look like he was breathing.

"Oh shit!" Percy exclaimed, getting up and shaking Adrien by the shoulders. "Hey are you okay? Come on man, I didn't expect it to be that bad!"

"Percy get him more water!" I snapped. "Don't shake him you'll make it worse!"

Percy set off to get more water for Adrien, whilst Piper went and used her charmspeak.

"Adrien _breathe_. Talk to us." She commanded. Adrien started to breathe again, or at least breathe _properly_ now, and then began rambling.

"What the hell? What the actual hell. I'm honestly so lost right now. Is this a dream? Am I just conjuring a really strange yet realistic dream? Or is it an akuma! A dream or sleep related akuma, oh no! I gotta transform! Plagg-"

At the mention of his name, Plagg zoomed out of Adrien's outer shirt and starting squishing his face.

"Come on Adrien, that's enough! Breathe man, breathe. Or better yet, get me some good ole stinky camembert."

As Plagg came out, Percy came back with the glass of water and handed it to Adrien who gulped it down.

"What the _hell_." He deadpanned.

Percy grinned in reply. "Yeah sorry about that man, Piper and I can be a bit air headed sometimes. We didn't think you'd take it this bad."

"I came here to become less confused." Adrien replied. "Now I just feel worse."

"Well," I started. "Why don't you just put everything we've told you aside for now, and just tell us what you know."

Adrien nodded. "Well, I know my godly parent, Aphrodite. And I was told that she's also Piper's mom…?"

Piper nodded. "Yep, that makes us half siblings."

"Right, and well, Father said that he brought me here to Paris cause I'd be safer here rather than America."

"Well he was right about that." I replied. "Had you two still been in America, I don't know whether or not you'd be alive right now. But anyway, I'm sure you were meant to come to Paris for a reason."

"That's right!" Plagg agreed. "Cause you were meant to become Chat Noir, that's why!"

"And you know what, we're glad that you're Chat Noir." Percy added. "And honestly, it makes me really happy when we find demigods that have been safe these past few years. A lot had happened, and you had done a lot of good here in Paris as their personal superhero."

"What kind of stuff happened?" Adrien asked.

The three of us, plus Plagg, shared a look.

"I don't think we should tell you right now." I said. "You're still processing the minimal information. And besides, we're gonna be here for another few weeks so there's plenty of time for you to come ask us questions."

"Hey by the way, do you want any more cookies?" Percy asked. "There's still a couple left, and I'm sure you'd feel a bit better afterwards."

Surprisingly, Adrien shook his head. "I'm sorry, I would love some, but I have a strict diet, and I already broke it by eating a lot of the first batch."

"That's too bad." Percy shrugged. "So do you have anymore questions?"

"Yeah actually, you never said who your parent is." Adrien replied.

"Oh yeah." Percy said. "Anyway, my dad is Poseidon. And because of that I got some pretty cool powers. That mainly involves water or liquid control, but I can cause earthquakes too. And breathe underwater, and talk to sea animals and horses."

Plagg whistled lowly. "Damn, that's a pretty nice set of power you got there. What about you girls?"

"I've got charmspeak. Basically when I use it, the person or monster I'm using it on does whatever I tell them to do. I used it today on you and Ladybug." Piper replied.

"What about you Annabeth?"

I smiled. "I have nothing but my brain. Being a child of Athena, I'm naturally smarter than others, and just because I don't have any powers, doesn't I can't beat everyone I know in a fight."

Adrien opened his mouth to reply, but was cut off by a phone ringing. He smiled apologetically before answering the call.

"Hello Natalie. - I'm with the exchange students. - No I, he knows. I told him I was coming here. - Yes I know but- - Okay, I'll be back soon." With that the call ended.

"I'm sorry, I really wanna stay and chat but-"

"It's all good Adrien." Piper said, cutting him off. "We understand, we'll catch up with you at school 'kay?"

He nodded, and opened up his shirt for Plagg to go inside. "I guess I'll see you guys tomorrow then."

"Good night!" Percy said. We said the rest of our goodbyes, and Adrien left.

Silence.

"This was a very eventful day, wasn't it." Piper said.

"You can say that again." I replied.

**Okay, I know that was cut off really abruptly, but I didn't want this going on for too long. It's legit nearing 2000 words, and I didn't want my chapters to be that long. They'll be more interaction, but I guess y'all have to wait till next week. **

**\- KoP out**


	12. Chapter 12

**Yoop. K, I'mma be honest, I nearly forgot to post this chapter. I keep forgetting when I'm supposed to post lol. But hey, I did remember so you're welcome. Plus it's been exactly two weeks so…**

**(btw, major edit here: I kinda accidentally fell asleep before posting this lol, so don't be surprised when you see or notice how late this arrived)**

**Percy's POV:**

Going back to school was interesting to say the least. Adrien knew our secret, and he now knows about his heritage. And… Not gonna lie it sort of made things a little difficult for us.

Adrien asks a lot of questions. After his mental breakdown yesterday from major information overload I though he'd still be pretty tame about the situation. But sadly no, the fates just want us to suffer.

"What kind of place is your camp back home?"

"How many demigods are there in the world?"

"Are the gods still in Greece?"

Do you ever meet your godly parents?"

"Wow, you guys are incredible!"

"Hey how did you two end up dating anyway?"

"Are all the friends you mentioned demigods too?"

"What kind of monsters do you have to fight?"

"Hey what are my other siblings like?"

"I really wanna go to America now."

Look, Adrien's a good kid. He's fun, a gentle soul and makes an awesome superhero. But I think my ears might fall from all the questions that he _keeps_ **_fucking_** _**ASKING**_.

School had ended with Nino and Alya had left to go spend some time together, and the rest of us just hanging out in front of the school steps. Unfortunately, Annabeth, Piper and Marinette were way too engaged in their own conversation that I was stuck with all of Adrien's sunny enthusiasm about his heritage.

_Is it a punishment?_ I thought. _Is it bad karma from the fates from freaking him out yesterday? Please! No more! I can't take it!_

I groaned loudly at all the exclamations, and Adrien at least had the decency to look a little sheepish.

"Look man," I said, "I get you got a lot of questions, and that you're excited but school really isn't the best place to talk about all of this."

He blushed slightly in embarassment, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Haha yeah… Sorry about that. I don't know, I'm just really excited to know more about everything." He shrugged. "You all seem so close and I just wanna know more about you guys. Being an only child and isolated from everyone since my early childhood kinda just makes me more curious about the whole family dynamic. And I think it's really cool how you're all related in some way and all kinda have that kind of understanding of each other."

At the end of his mini rant, Adrien's mood dropped a little, and I felt extremely bad about how I reacted.

"Hey man, I get it." I said. "A lot of us… Well, a lot of our childhoods weren't the best. I was just one of the lucky ones who weren't forced to deal with things like family isolation, in the way that you, Annabeth and Piper did. In all seriousness though, if you really wanna know more, you're always free to hang out and come visit our hotel room. Usually if we wanted to talk about that stuff we'd do it quietly in Greek just to be on the safe side. I guess you're just lucky that no one's paying a lot of attention now."

"Yeah I guess…" He trailed off. "Hey one more question if you don't mind, before we have to go back to class."

I shrugged. "Sure."

"So how accurate are the myths or well, stories regarding Greek Mythology and all that on he internet?"

"Oooh, that's an easy one." Annabeth cut in, leaving her conversation with the girls. "In general, most of the stories go in the right direction. Obviously some details may be a little bit messed up, and it's hard to tell which version of each story are the most accurate. Names in the stories are almost 100% accurate, whilst personalities on the other hand may be just a little bit questionable."

Adrien nodded in understanding.

"Watcha guys talking about?" Marinette asked, sliding over.

"Greek mythology." I answered.

"Hmm, that's cool." She said. "If I have to be honest though, I'm not the biggest fan of Greek mythology."

"Really?" Piper asked. "How come?"

"Well, I just don't like the ways the stories end." Marinette replied, shrugging. "I'm not really one for sad endings, and even if they're not real, it hurts my heart when I read about the many tragedies or unfortunate outcomes of different stories."

In the corner of my eye, I saw Adrien smiling softly at Marinette, who must of seen it clearly judging by the way her face was getting redder and redder wither even second. The girls and I locked eyes, grinning.

"Hey, do you think this is what people felt when the saw us?" I asked Annabeth.

"Haha, I just hope it doesn't take five years of this till they sort themselves out." She grinned.

Adrien and Marinette looked at us in confusion.

"Hehe," Piper started. "I don't know if I'm jealous that I never got to see how you guys were before you got together, or if I'm grateful that I don't have to deal with this feeling any more than I have to."

"Um, what?" The two Parisians asked in unison. Adrien smiled at Marinette again who blushed in reply.

The three of us locked eyes again and burst out laughing simultaneously.

"Aw man," I sighed, "I forgot how fun it was messing with people like this. Like, Will was such an adorable mess."

"I know right!" Piper agreed. "I mean like Nico and Will got together pretty quickly, especially compared to you two, but it really was a month and a half of pure bliss."

"I'm sorry I really don't follow." Marinette said.

"Don't worry too much." Annabeth replied. "They like talking about how two of our friends got together a lot. I'll admit that it was a fun month and a half of pining, but those two really went all out with their teasing."

"Yeah, we can be kinda ruthless. But everyone knows it was all in good fun, and we made sure we never went too far." I added.

"Oh shoot!" Marinette suddenly exclaimed. "I'm so sorry! I had somewhere I needed to be and I completely forgot! I'll see you guys tomorrow! Bye!" And with that she ran off.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**Marinette's POV:**

I can't believe I forgot! I ran down the streets all the way to Master Fu's house, opening the door and shutting it quickly before going to find him.

He was in the kitchen brewing tea, with several books containing information about the kwamis and miraculous on the island counter.

"Ah, Marinette, you've finally arrived."

"I'm so sorry," I panted, a little out of breath from my sprint. "I got too caught up with my friends and I nearly forgot I was supposed to be here!"

"That's alright." He replied. "Why don't you take a seat? Tea is nearly ready.

As I took a seat, I let Tiki out of my purse and flipped through a couple of books on the table. "So what kind of things are we going through today?"

He handed me a cup of tea and gave a cookie to Tiki and Wayzz, before settling down across from me.

"Today, we need to discuss a possible permanent miraculous team."

As he said that, I choked on the tea I sipped and began coughing and hacking. Master Fu handed me a tissue silently and Tiki came to pat and rub my back while we all waiting for my coughing fit to end.

"I'm sorry what?" I managed to choke out. "I though we decided that it would just be enough to temporarily give out the other miraculous' when we really needed to?"

"Marinette, you are aware that the Ladybug and the Cat miraculous are the two most powerful correct?" I nodded. "Well, if one of you were not available or forced to give up your miraculous under certain circumstances, the other will need a lot of support from other heroes."

"Give up the miraculous?" I asked. "Why not just find someone trustworthy and suitable to the task to take over?"

"Things are a little bit more complicated than that Marinette." He answered. "This generation of heroes are quite different compared to the others. There is a special bond between you and Chat, and replacing one or the other so suddenly wouldn't do well for your hero dynamic. The only problem with that however, is the fact that only the Ladybug miraculous is capable of cleansing akumas."

"To be honest, I don't really understand why we're having this conversation." I replied, feeling quite lost at the moment. "I'm fairly certain that there's no reason for Chat or I to leave or be forced to give up the miraculous. Or well, he hasn't told me anything yet."

"Unforeseen circumstances are exactly as they seem. You never know what could happen in the future and it's important to know these things and be prepared. I will be having the same conversation with Chat when he arrives tomorrow."

I nodded in understanding. "I see. Well, I hope that nothing happens to either of us. Chat may be annoying sometimes, but he's still a precious friend, and I'd hate it if we were forced to separate."

**I know this part with Marinette is kinda short, but I needed to add it in, otherwise I'd feel like the next chapter would be way too long and this too short, so I had to change things up a bit. **

**\- KoP out**


	13. Chapter 13

**Waddup guys. I am back again with the next chapter. By the way, posting on Mondays is not gonna be a regular thing. I'm sure there will be days (or weeks I guess) where I might post earlier, and if I do please don't expect it to be completely regular. Just putting this all out there, cause my life schedule is a bit messed at the moment (as I'm sure it may be for a lot of you), so please be patient with me : )**

**Alya's POV: **

Something really weird was going on with the new kids. They don't seem to be any different than the rest of us, other than their ultra parkour skills and confidence, I haven't really seen them do anything strange so they seem perfectly normal.

But my gut was telling me otherwise.

I'm willing to bet my life on my reporter's intuition, so if there's anything strange the newbies are hiding, then I'm definitely going to find it! And so after school, I took off with Nino to go come up with a couple of well thought out conspiracies.

"I mean, are you sure we really have to do all this?" Nino asked. "Sometime's your gut can be wrong you know."

"Trust me." I replied. "There's something definitely off here. This is a different feeling to that time I though Chloe could ever be Ladybug. And it's not like I'm saying it's a bad kinda off. Just, there's something more to them."

"You mean more than just Piper having a famous dad?" He asked. I nodded in reply. As we were walking, my house came into view, and we both began to hurry inside.

Upon opening the door to my house, I quickly greeted my mum before giving a warning that I am in the middle of research and should not be interrupted for a while, and dragged Nino to my room.

He sat on the desk chair as I pulled out my whiteboard and markers, and began drawing out the mess that was my mind.

I divided the board in two, with the title 'what we know' and 'what is weird'.

"And so, let's begin." I said. "So far, what we know is that Piper's dad is Tristan Mclean, world famous actor and one of Adrien's dad's clients in terms of fashion." As I was speaking, I wrote down in dot points the information I was gathering.

"Percy has a step-dad, and we apparently has a sister on the way as well." Nino added in.

"Yep, and we also know that Annabeth is sassy as, and doesn't really seem to be afraid of authority." I replied.

"Haha, oh man. I don't think I'll ever forget the first time we saw them. Chloe's face was priceless!" Nino laughed. I laughed as well. "Yeah, that's probably one of the highlights of this year."

I turned back to the board, which was honestly pathetically empty. "Hmm, I what else do we know?"

"Oh! Percy's got thing thing with blue food!" Nino exclaimed. "And they mentioned a bunch of their other friends right?"

"Oh yeah!" I replied. "They also mentioned Piper's boyfriend? Oh man, if only Mari and Adrien got together, and if Piper's boyfriend came over we could all go out together!"

"That's sounds pretty cool." He agreed. "But aren't you kinda getting off topic?"

'Oh, right! Haha sorry, I just got excited by the thought of Marinette finally getting the boy of her dreams. Besides, it's kinda been a while already since she first got that crush. Hey by the way, you don't think any of them have Instagram do you?"

He shrugged. "I don't know dude, wouldn't it be easier to just search them up instead of asking me? You're the reporter here."

I rolled my eyes, but ended up taking out my phone to search them up. I spent a good twenty or minutes or so, trying to find any of the Americans on any social media sites that are in existence. I even tried MySpace, but they still didn't pop up. I did however find a woman named 'Sally Jackson' on Facebook.

"Hey Nino, look. I'm not quite sure, but I'm pretty sure I found Percy's mum." I showed him what was on my screen.

"I don't really see that much of a resemblance…" He trailed off, squinting at the profile picture of Sally's account. "Oh, hold up. They do kinda look similar? Have you checked out her posts?"

I shook my head.

"No I haven't yet, just wanted to get your opinion first." I replied, before scrolling through her account. As I scrolled down, I noticed that Sally didn't really post many photos, other than her ultrasound photos. Most of her posts consisted of short inspiration quotes, or words of comfort or encouragement. After a minute or two, I came across a photo of Sally next to a statue, the caption saying "The Poker Player".

"Woah," I said, my eyes widening as I looked through comments. "Hey Nino check out this! Apparently Sally's one of those artisans, and she made this really life like, though kinda ugly sculpture."

I passed him the phone and he whistled appreciatively. "That's some really realistic sculpting there. Did Percy say his mum was a famous sculptor?"

"Nope, though I don't think she's that famous. It's the only sculpture she's made in years, and it doesn't seem like she's gonna be making more any time soon."

During my mini break from investigating the Americans, I was scrolling through an article about Sally, another link caught my eye.

"Nino," I said, waving him over. "Look at this, I found an article about Percy… And Annabeth from a couple years back."

Nino got up from his chair to look over my shoulder. "No way, are those dudes famous or something?"

We were silent as we read through it, and to be honest, I don't think I've been this shocked since Ladybug first let me become Rena Rouge.

"Nino… They were part of a _kidnapping_ and attempted _terrorism_." I said, eyes wide as I turned to look at my boyfriend.

"Well damn."

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**Annabeth's POV: **

After Marinette had left, we invited Adrien to come over to our hotel room, who agreed readily.

"Hey so as demigods, you do a lot of training right?" He asked when we got inside.

"Yeah most of us do." I replied. "The younger ones don't always train, and sometimes depending on their parent they do other things such as tinkering or inventing things for the Hephaestus kids, or medical training for the Apollo kids."

"That's pretty cool." Adrien grinned. "I'm sure you know already, but if you didn't, I take fencing lessons. How different is that to your sword fighting?"

"I guess fencing more on the safe side." Percy shrugged. "When we're taught, or teach sword fighting it's a serious matter, cause we have to learn to kill the monsters that are after us. I'm pretty sure the transition wouldn't be too hard, right?" He finished, looking at me. I shook my head in reply.

"I think the main change would be the fact that the swords we use are a lot sturdier, and tend to be sharp everywhere. That's where you would have to adjust first, if you really want to use a sword."

"I mean, to be honest I kinda got used to using a baton, or well, I guess technically it would be a staff, since I end up having to work as Chat Noir quite often."

"That's okay!" Piper said. "I'm sure one of the Hephaestus kids would have a lot of fun trying to create that mechanism of yours."

With that, Plagg flew out of Adrien's shirt. "And if they can't figure out how it works, they always have me!"

"Huh? How are you gonna help?" Percy asked curiously.

"Easy! I'm Chat Noir's kwami, I make his costume and his weapon! I know how everything about Adrien's costume and weaponry works." He answered proudly.

"Wow, I never actually thought about that." Adrien said. "That's pretty cool Plagg."

"Heh, I know right! I deserve some nice gooey camembert for that don't I?"

Rolling his eyes, Adrien took out some cheese out of his pocket and handed it to Plagg. I raised an eyebrow at that.

"Do you always carry around cheese for him? Isn't it kind of unhygienic?" I asked.

All I got in reply was a helpless shrug. "I mean, I'd really rather not, especially since I've started to smell like camembert recently, but I have to carry around an emergency supply to help him get his energy back whenever I transform."

"But does it have to be camembert specifically?" I asked.

"Yeah, I don't wanna eat anything but my beautiful, gooey and smelly camembert." Plagg sighed. We laughed a that, but unfortunately it was short lived as the wall of the living room exploded. The four of us dived behind opposite couch, Plagg flying back into Adrien's pocket.

"Adrien~" An unfamiliar voice cooed. "Adrien my darling~ I know you're here~ And I know that you're going to love me!" With that, a girl in a black, white and hot pink costume, an akuma I concluded, rounding the corner and snatched Adrien up using this whip/rope like weapon.

"Ah!" He yelled, struggling to get out.

"Oi! Give him back!" Piper yelled, jumping out to get him, but she was struck back a second weapon. The akuma, who also had a pretty face of makeup with curly brown hair laughed and flew out of our hotel room after blasting a hold through the glass of the balcony door.

"Get Ladybug!" He yelled as she took off.

Percy and I quickly went to help Piper. She was okay, with only a few minor bruises.

"Let's go help him." I said, before the three of us ran out and after the girl.

**So yeah, I'm gonna end with another akuma on the loose. I guess you can say that it's kinda leading up to end? But not really lol. Though I guess everything just leads up to the end… But yeah, and just a warning, later chapters are gonna be shorter than the recent ones, so please don't be surprised or disappointed. **

**\- KoP out**


End file.
